Victims of Love
by Mede Freaky
Summary: Rose Weasley lo sabía, que involucrarse con James Sirius Potter, su primo, era una mala idea, que era indebido, repugnante y simplemente prohibido. Pero ya estaba hecho y ahora estaba jugando con fuego, y seguramente iba terminar quemándose. Porque todos, sin excepción alguna, somos victimas del amor. - James/Rose, Lily/Lorcan, Scorpius/Albus. Mini-fic.
1. Primer Capítulo: Sólo un beso

**! XD Tardé mucho en decidir cómo saludaría y salió eso, ustedes disculparan, jeje.**

**Seep, soy yo de nuevo, y este no es el Remus/Tonks que prometí pero ése está algo trillado, al igual que Sangre Mágica, pero así es la vida.**

**Entonces vengo aquí con mi primer Rose/James, esta pareja sinceramente me fascina. Aunque mi corazón siempre estará del lado del Scorpius/Rose :3**

**Será un mini-fic, de no más de seis capítulos, pero juro que les gustará.**

**Bueno, antes de empezar quiero hacer una que otra aclaración.**

**Disclaimer:**** todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de J.K Rowling, yo sólo utilizo sus lugares y personajes para mi entretenimiento y no gano ni un centavo por ello. **

**Advertencias:**** este fic contiene relaciones incestuosas (**primo/prima**) y slash (**relación sentimental entre dos hombres**), también posible contenido lime, lenguaje vulgar y subido de tono— lamento si no lo hice bien XD—. **

**Además el fic está vasado en la canción **_**Victims Of Love**_** de **_**Good Charlotte.**_

**Espero que disfruten de este primer capítulo.**

**Nos vemos abajo ñ.ñ**

* * *

**Victims of Love.**

_In the beginning, I tried to warn you_

_You play with fire, it's gonna burn you…_

Dejó escapar un sollozo, y otro más, y otro más hasta que perdió la cuenta. Las lágrimas bajaban implacablemente por sus enrojecidas mejillas y sentía que su pecho iba a explotar.

Se sentía estúpida, dolida y sobre todo utilizada.

Utilizada por él, el chico de quien estaba enamorada, aquel que había robado su corazón.

Y no, el problema de Rose Weasley no era estar enamorada en sí— todos nos enamoramos en alguna ocasión, ¿no?—, sino de quién lo estaba. Estaba enamorada de uno de los chicos más populares de todo Hogwarts, de un mujeriego empedernido, de un arrogante y creído idiota… de su primo, James Potter.

No sabía desde cuándo sentía aquello por el primogénito del salvador del Mundo Mágico— aunque sospechase que desde ya hace un tiempo—, pero hasta ese momento el sentimiento se había quedado oculto en su interior, durmiendo, y ella no había permitido que aflorase. Y así habría permanecido de no ser porque algo— o mejor dicho alguien— lo hizo despertar con una simple acción.

Todo comenzó hace exactamente dos días, en el comienzo de las vacaciones Navideñas, dentro de un compartimento vacio de El Expreso de Hogwarts:

* * *

— _¡James, dame esas cosas de una buena vez!— gritó una furibunda pelirroja mientras un muchacho de anteojos y desordenado cabello azabache soltaba una sonora carcajada._

— _Vamos, Rosie, no seas exagerada— le dijo el muchacho con la sombra de una sonrisa aún en los labios, sosteniendo una pequeña bolsita de papel burlonamente frente a la chica._

— _¿Exagerada?— se indignó ella—. Joder, James, ¿sabes lo peligrosas que son esas cosas?_

— _Esas cosas se llaman explosivos, y sí, sé perfectamente cómo funcionan— le retó James, altanero._

— _Lo que sean, no puedes subirlas al tren— respondió Rose perdiendo la paciencia._

— _¿Y quién demonios se supone que eres tú para decirme qué puedo o qué no puedo subir al tren?— el muchacho frunció el seño y se cruzó de brazos. No sedería ante ella, claro que no._

— _Soy la prefecta de Gryffindor, nada más ni nada menos— Rose tampoco daría su brazo a torcer—. Pero creo que eso ya lo sabes._

— _¿Saberlo? ¿Cómo no saberlo? Tú te encargas de recordármelo a cada instante cuando me jodes mis momentos con Nathalie— James utilizó un tono casi cruel para dirigirse a su prima, pero es que francamente ya estaba harto de tener que aguantar a Rose reprendiéndole cada vez que estaba con su novia, y reprendiéndole a cada instante en general._

— _Lo siento, James, pero las reglas del colegio no permiten que dos personas se fajen en medio de los pasillos— la muchacha tenia las mejillas enrojecidas y apretaba los puños con rabia—. Así que tendrás que aguantar tu calentura y respetar las reglas, y la moral de paso._

_En algún punto, la pequeña bolsa llena de explosivos había dejado de ser el centro del conflicto. _

— _Oh, claro, olvidaba que al ser tú la señorita perfecta serías incapaz de infringir una puta regla, mucho menos si va contra la moral— siseó James, completamente fura de sí—. O tal vez sea el hecho de que hasta ahora nadie ha tenido el interés de involucrarse contigo— agregó sínicamente._

_Ya estaba, lo había dicho, ya no podía arrepentirse ni aunque quisiese; y valla que lo hacía, más aun al ver la mueca de dolor que cruzó el rostro de Rose al escuchar aquellas palabras y la tristeza que se instaló en sus ojos._

— _¡Suficiente, idiota, dame esa maldita bolsa!— el dolor de Rose se convirtió en ira en menos de un segundo y se abalanzó sobre su primo como una fiera. James no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y trastabillo hacia atrás, cayendo irremediablemente sobre uno de los asientos con Rose encima de él. Recibió golpes, rasguños y tirones en el pecho por parte de la muchacha quien murmuraba rabiosa una sarta de cosas inentendibles pero que él suponía eran insultos hacia su persona. _

_No sabía cómo, pero tenía que calmar a la joven Weasley pero ya._

_Por su parte, Rose estaba hecha una furia. Sí, ella sabía que no era la más linda, ni la más atractiva ni mucho menos la más deseable; lo aceptaba y podía vivir con ello. Pero eso no significaba que nadie quisiese tener algo con ella, claro que había tenido uno que otro pretendiente a lo largo de estos años, aunque siempre habían sido rechazados porque ella no tenía tiempo para mantener una relación, sus estudios eran lo más importante para ella. Punto final._

_Pero por algún motivo que no llegaba entender, que James Potter viniesen y le dijese todas aquellas estupideces le dolía, y a la vez le hacía enfurecerse de sobremanera porque eso significaba que le importaba lo que ese cabrón pensase de ella, que le importaba si la encontraba atractiva o no, lo cual estaba mal, muy mal._

_Pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, y se enfurecía más aún ante aquellos pensamientos. En aquellos instantes, Rose Weasley sólo deseaba matar a su primo de la manera más dolorosa posible._

_Y lo habría hecho, vaya que sí. De no ser porque una acción interfirió con sus planes._

_James Potter colocó una de sus manos en su barbilla y la otra en su cuello, le hizo levantar el rostro y selló sus labios en un beso…_

* * *

La muchacha dejó escapar un sollozo aun más fuerte, más lleno de dolor.

Le odiaba. Odiaba con toda su alma a James Sirius Potter.

No, claro que no, eso era una vil mentira. Lo que sentía por él no era odio, estaba muy alejado de serlo: era amor.

Entonces a quien realmente debería odiar es a sí misma, por sentir todas aquellas cosas por su propio primo. Eso estaba mal en muchos sentidos. Era inmoral, indebido, repugnante. Estaba prohibido.

Pero, si analizaba todo detenidamente, aquello no era su culpa, sino de James. Después de todo él la besó, y con ese puñetero beso había despertado un montón de sentimientos que hasta ahora habían estado enterrados en lo más profundo de su ser y que allí debieron de haberse quedado para siempre.

Y Rose regresaba a lo mismo: odiaba a James Potter, pero al mismo tiempo le amaba y eso le llevaba a odiarse a sí misma por sentir aquello por su primo, aunque supiese nada de eso hubiese pasado si él no la hubiese besado, ¿o sí?

Otro sollozo rompió el silencio que reinaba en su habitación, hundiéndola aún más en la oscuridad y el dolor.

— ¡Rose!— le llamó una voz ahogada por detrás de la puerta. Era su hermano menor, Hugo.

— ¿Qué quieres?— contestó la muchacha, intentando ocultar los sollozos de su voz algo ronca.

— Dice mamá que te apures y te arregles porque en una hora tenemos que estar en casa de los abuelos Weasley.

Se escucharon los pasos de su hermano alejarse lentamente de la habitación. Rose maldijo por lo bajo. Ir a casa de sus abuelos paternos significaba tener que ver a cada uno de los miembros de su numerosa familia.

James Potter incluido.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? **

**Este es un fic de parejas algo crack (y con eso me refiero a Scorpius/Albus) pero parejas que me encantan. Sé que no son parejas muy comunes pero digamos que tenía ganas de experimentar con algo nuevo.**

**Sólo les pido que le den una oportunidad y me dejen un review, les juro que eso me daría muchos ánimos para seguir con el proyecto porque sus comentarios y opiniones son lo que me dan inspiración.**

**Así que tú, sí, tú, que estas planeando simplemente enviar esta historia a favoritos y alerts… ¡NO LO HAGAS! En vez de eso pícale a ese botoncito azul de allí abajo y cuéntame si te gustó o no y por qué.**

**Y tú, que no tienes cuenta en fanfiction, ¡no pasa nada! Aun así puedes comentar y yo te lo agradeceré eternamente. Gracias.**

**Juro que si recibo review hoy subo cap antes del viernes.**

**Un beso y nos leemos pronto ñ.ñ**

**Atte,**

**Pam. **


	2. Segundo Capítulo: Sería suya

**¿Saben algo? En el cap pasado había puesto un gran, gran saludo— era un "Hola" con muchas a's y o's— pero fanfiction por alguna razón no me dejó ponerla y quedó un simple signo de exclamación en su lugar, ahora me siento muy desmotivada. Lo sé, es muy triste…**

**Ok, vasta de drama XD**

**En el capítulo pasado dije que si recibía por lo menos un review iba a subir cap antes del viernes, y soy una persona de palabra aunque no lo crean, so…**

**Agradezco a **_**AgathaGrace**_**, **_**Ginevra Potter Weasley**_** y **_**Angie Weasley P**_** por sus lindos inspiradores.**

**Ya les dejé el disclaimer en el capítulo pasado y creo que ya quedó claro que nada me pertenece, excepto la trama.**

**Sin más los dejo con el segundo capítulo. Disfrútenlo ñ.ñ**

* * *

**Victims of love.**

_Don't try to fight it, victims of love  
You can't decide it, victims of love…_

James Sirius Potter estaba seguro de que se sacaría sangre de las palmas de las manos si seguía apretando las uñas con tanta fuerza contra ellas. Pero es que sinceramente estaba de los nervios.

Hacia aproximadamente una hora que había llegado a _La Madriguera_ junto con sus padres y hermanos para una gran comida familiar en la que se reunirían absolutamente todos los miembros del clan Weasley. Ya habían llegado casi todos— incluido tío Charlie, que casi nunca podía asistir a ese tipo de reuniones por su trabajo en Rumania—, sólo faltaban los tíos Ron y Hermione y sus hijos.

Rose aún no llegaba.

Tragó saliva pesadamente y se sentó rígidamente en uno de los sillones de la acogedora salita, en donde se encontraban reunidos sus tíos y algunos de sus primos escuchando las anécdotas que el abuelo Arthur contaba amenamente. Era un ambiente muy alegre y agradable, pero James no se encontraba de esa manera en lo absoluto.

Él sabía que había cometido una reverenda estupidez al besar a Rose aquella tarde en ese compartimento, y ciertamente ni siquiera tenía idea del por qué lo había hecho. En primera instancia había sido para que su encolerizada prima dejase de golpearle— y vaya que había dejado de hacerlo—, pero se mentiría a sí mismo si dijese que fue el único motivo. Es decir, ésa no era la única opción: él era más grande que Rose y mucho más fuerte así que no debería ser muy difícil someterla.

Entonces, ¿por qué había hecho lo que hizo? Tal vez fue el hecho de ver a la chica encima de él, con su desordenado cabello pelirrojo más salvaje de lo usual, a tal punto que se asemejaba a llamas ardiendo; sus pecosas mejillas que estaban completamente enrojecidas y sus azules ojos que brillaban más de lo usual debido al enojo. Todo eso, lejos de resultar amenazador para James, resultaba tremendamente atractivo. Y sí, aunque él supiese que lo que había hecho estaba realmente mal en muchos aspectos, no le había importado y simplemente la besó. Probó los labios rojos y apetecibles de Rose con desesperación y los mordió y chupó hasta la saciedad.

Joder, y vaya que lo disfrutó, como hace mucho tiempo no disfrutaba de un simple beso. Hasta que de pronto la chica entre sus brazos pareció despertar de una especie de trance y se separó de él abruptamente para después propinarle una sonora bofetada que resonó por todo el vacio y lúgubre compartimento. James aun no descubría qué le había dolido más, si el golpe en la mejilla o su orgullo. Aunque estaba seguro de que algo realmente fue doloroso, y fue ver a su prima, a Rosie, que estaba de pie, con los labios hinchados y húmedos, y la mirada que le dedicaba era de completo terror, desesperación, asco y algo más que no supo distinguir. Él trató de decir algo, pero las palabras simplemente no le salían. Ella negó repetidamente con la cabeza y sin más salió corriendo.

Desde ese día no había vuelto a verla, y aunque sólo hubiesen pasado un par de días simplemente James no podía esperar a tenerla de vuelta junto a él, para tocarla, acariciarla, y no lo negaría, para poder besarla. Sabía bien que lo que deseaba estaba mal, pero si no probaba de nuevo los labios cálidos y suaves de su prima se volvería completamente loco.

Resopló por enésima vez y notó cómo su primo, Fred, le miraba atentamente y encaraba una de sus oscuras cejas. Fred sabía que algo andaba mal con él, y era lógico ya que además de su primo era su mejor amigo, ellos se contaban prácticamente todo, aunque lógicamente James no le había mencionado el incidente de hace dos días atrás, y tampoco planeaba hacerlo.

Ocultó su rostro ente sus manos para no tener que seguir soportando las miradas de Fred y se concentró en intentar dejar de pensar en Rose, sin mucho éxito, cabe decir.

— Ron, hijo, estas aquí— la animada voz de su abuelo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Levantó la mirada lentamente y ahí estaba, Rose Weasley.

James tuvo que contener el impulso de correr hacía ella, besarla hasta desfallecer y hacerla suya allí mismo. La muchacha llevaba puestos unos jeans ajustados y un sweater azul tejido que le caía por los hombros, dejando su blanca y pecosa piel al descubierto. El cabello lo llevaba atado en un simple moño mal hecho con uno que otro mechón pelirrojo cayendo sobre su rostro de facciones aniñadas. Se veía hermosa, y James la deseaba con desesperación.

La muchacha debió sentir la penetrante e insistente mirada de James ya que se removió incomoda y se apresuró a ir junto a Albus quien la recibió con una gran sonrisa y un cálido abrazo. James sintió una extraña punzada en el pecho al presenciar la escena. Jamás en su vida había experimentado los celos así que no supo reconocerlos en ese instante, pero en definitiva no le era agradable. Antes no le hubiese importado lo que los pequeños Al y Rosie hiciesen, pero ahora le molestaba que su hermano menor tuviese una relación tan cercana con la pelirroja mientras que él no intercambiaba ni media palabra con ella a menos que estuviesen en medio de una discusión.

El tiempo pasó. James no dejó de mandarle miradas a Rose en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando Teddy— el ahijado de su padre que era considerado parte de la familia y James lo veía como un hermano mayor, además de ser el prometido de su prima Victoire— le invitó a jugar un amistoso partido de Quiddich en el jardín. Él sólo quería seguir mirando la tierna sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de la muchacha sentada en el suelo junto a Albus, mientras hablaban de algo que al parecer sólo ellos dos comprendían.

Pero eso no duró mucho tiempo, porque de un momento a otro, ambos adolecentes se pusieron de pie y se alejaron escaleras arriba junto a Louis y Lucy, ya que al parecer iban a ir a jugar al Snap Explosivo. Por un momento se planteó la posibilidad de subir también, pero la descartó rápidamente ya que Rose ya se notaba lo suficientemente incomoda con James observándole todo el tiempo, y si también la siguiese sólo lo empeoraría.

Se encontraba completamente solo en aquella pequeña sala, así que se limitó a apoyar la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y a mirar el techo fijamente sin excreción alguna en el rostro.

De pronto sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado, sospechaba de quién se trataba pero aún así no se movió ni un ápice.

— Tu hermana me envió a preguntarte si en serio no quieres acompañarnos al jardín. Nos hace falta un golpeador— la voz de Fred rompió el silencio que reinaba en el lugar.

James gruñó y ladeó la cabeza. Su primo estaba ahí, con su piel morena y el rizado y oscuro cabello cayéndole sobre la frente.

— Dile a Lily que si su partido se arruina o no, no es mi problema— respondió James de malos modos.

— No hace falta que seas tan rudo, Jimmy— bufó Fred—. ¿Ahora podrías dejar de actuar como una niña y explicarme qué demonios te pasa?

— ¿Y tú querrías dejar de meterte en los asuntos que no te importan?— siseó James molesto. Últimamente se molestaba con demasiada frecuencia.

— James, no sé qué mierda te está pasando pero estas actuando como un imbécil— Fred se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de regreso al jardín. James volvió a gruñir exasperado, golpeó con rabia un viejo cojín y decidió que necesitaba con urgencia un vaso de agua fría, así que se levantó por primera vez en horas de aquel sillón y se encaminó a la cocina.

El agua helada mojó sus labios y bajó por su garganta, dejando una sensación de frescura a su paso. Miró de reojo por la ventana que daba directo al jardín. Si que era una escena la que se desarrollaba allá afuera. Lily volaba como una bala con su padre pisándole los talones, lo más seguro es que ambos estuviesen persiguiendo una escurridiza _snitch_; Hugo y Roxane se lanzaban una _quaffle _los unos a los otros a una altura bastante elevada y cada vez a mayor distancia; Teddy volaba junto a Victoire en una misma escoba y muy abrazados, mientras recibían atentas miradas de tío Bill quien charlaba con su hermana menor, Ginny, ambos en tierra firme; mientras tanto, tío Ron estaba siendo molestado por unos divertidos tío Charlie, tío George y Fred. Sonrió de lado, seguramente no habían logrado organizar los equipos al final.

El sonido de algo cayendo contra el suelo lo regresó abruptamente a la realidad. Se giró rápidamente y descubrió que se trataba de Rose, quien había dejado caer una bandeja llena de tazas que ahora se encontraban hechas añicos.

— Y-yo lo si-siento, se nos acabo el té y yo…— tartamudeó la muchacha y se agachó a intentar recoger los pedazos rotos de porcelana con las manos.

— Déjalo— le interrumpió James sacando su varita del bolsillo de su chaqueta y apuntando con ella hacia la vajilla rota (era la ventaja de ser mayor de edad). En menos de un segundo las tazas estaban como nuevas y acomodadas sobre la bandeja. Rose se puso de pie con la bandeja en sus temblorosas manos y bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

— Gracias— susurró quedamente mientras se apresuraba a servir el té en cada una de las tazas y a colocar unas cuantas galletas y pastelillos en una canasta.

James se vio tentado a decirle algo pero simplemente se quedó allí parado y viéndola partir tan rápido como había llegado.

Una vez que Rose marchó, James se dejó caer sobre el frio y duro piso de mármol de la cocina y enterró el rostro entre sus rodillas.

No sabía qué le estaba pasando con Rose, pero sabía que lo que sentía por ella era muy fuerte y que la deseaba más de lo que alguna vez había deseado a una mujer en su vida, y no lo entendía, porque él había estado con chicas mucho más atractivas que su prima, pero ella tenía algo que simplemente le atraía muy fuertemente y que aun no lograba identificar. Pero lo había decidido, Rose Weasley sería suya. Así fuese lo último que hiciese en la vida.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Entre más reviews reciba, más rápido actualizaré así que… **_**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, porfa, porfa, pooorfaaa.**_

**Aunque la próxima semana será mi cumpleaños y mi prima insiste en organizar una fiesta y estaré un poco ocupada con eso. ¿Saben lo difícil que es organizar una fiesta que tú ni siquiera deseas? No me emociona para nada cumplir 17, para mí sólo representa que estoy un año más cerca de ser mayor de edad, lo cual me aterra. Pero bueno, así es la vida.**

**Sin más me despido.**

**Besos y nos leemos ñ.ñ**

**Atte,**

**Pam. **


	3. Tercer Capítulo: Jugar con fuego

**Hola, mis amados lectores, **_**Mede is back in the house! **_**XDDD **

**Primero que nada quiero pedir una gran disculpa por la tardanza. He estado un poco ocupada esta última semana; primero por la graduación de mi hermano, luego fue mi cumpleaños. ¿Recuerdan que en el cap pasado dije que no estaba nada emocionada por cumplir 17? Bueno, al final no fue tan terrible, jeje, tuve dos "fiestas", si es que así se les puede llamar, y vi a alguien a quien hace mucho no veía. Además, el comentario de una linda lectora (**_**Ginevra Potter Weasley**_**) me animó mucho, ya que dijo que tal vez aquí en el mundo Muggle yo sea menor de edad, pero al tener 17 en el mundo mágico puedo hacer magia sin restricción alguna. Mejor cuídense si no quieren que les lance un **_**tragababosas**_** XD **

**Por cierto, a quienes me dejaron review en el cap pasado y nos se los he contestado, lo siento mucho, no he podido. Sepan los leí y se los agradezco mucho. Gracias a **_**panchypotter**_**, **_**Ginevra Potter Weasley, Angie Weasley P**_**, **_**cieloabierto**_**, ****. De nuevo perdón por no contestar los reviews, lo hare en cuanto pueda =)**

**Ya no los aburro más y les dejo el cap, que como disculpa por mi tardanza será largo, y digo largo para lo que yo suelo escribir. **

**Nos leemos abajo ñ.ñ**

* * *

_**Victims of love.**_

_It's a game and we are all just victims of love._

— Rosie, ¿estás bien?— una voz preocupada regresó a Rose Weasley abruptamente a la realidad. Dirigió su mirada hacia Lucy, quien la miraba atentamente. Por un momento no supo qué responder y simplemente se quedó mirando atentamente a su pelirroja prima, luego parpadeó un par de veces y por fin pareció reaccionar.

— Claro que sí, Lu. Sólo estaba un poco distraída— contestó con una sonrisa algo falsa.

— Sí, bueno, eso ya lo notamos— dijo Louis sarcásticamente mientras fruncía sus rubias cejas en gesto de extrema concentración. Albus al parecer le estaba ganando indiscutiblemente en un partido de Ajedrez Mágico.

Rose respiro profundamente e intentó despejar su mente de tantas cosas que la tenían tan distraída. O más bien intentar apartar su mente de James Sirius Potter.

Recordó de nuevo su encuentro en la cocina. Esa mirada tan intensa que le mandó con sus profundos ojos marrones que simplemente le hizo sentirse desfallecer. En realidad le había enviado miradas significativas desde el primer instante en que había puesto un pie en _La_ _Madriguera_, pero en ese momento estaba rodeada de todos sus familiares y aunque había sentido una fuerte tentación por tirarse a sus brazos y volver a probar sus labios una y otra vez— porque ya de nada le serviría negar lo mucho que había disfrutado su beso con James—, en ese momento pudo refugiarse en la compañía de Albus y olvidarse por un momento del chico que desde hace días le robaba el sueño. Sólo por un momento.

Pero luego había tenido la estúpida idea de bajar a la cocina por más té y galletas, ya que Albus se volvería loco si no tenía algo para picar mientras jugaban. Y ella se ofreció, porque realmente necesitaba salir y caminar un poco— estar junto a su mejor amigo y primo favorito le ayudaba mucho, pero no lo suficiente—.

Él estaba ahí, dándole la espalda, con ese remolino de cabello azabache en la nuca que Rose sabia era exactamente igual a la de tío Harry.

Luego hubo un fuerte sonido de porcelana rompiéndose al estrellarse contra el suelo y esos hermosos ojos marrones le miraron sorprendidos…

Se dejó caer sobre el colchón y colocó una de las rosadas almohadas sobre su rostro en un desesperado intento por ocultarse del mundo. Esa habitación no había cambiado absolutamente en nada desde que su tía Ginny la había ocupado hace ya muchos años atrás, seguía repleta de posters de diferentes equipos de Quiddich, y esa cama seguía siendo tan cómoda y, en muchos aspectos, confortable.

— Rose, esto es suficiente— la voz dura de Albus sonó amortiguada, pero aun así fue lo suficientemente clara como para hacerle entender que su primo se estaba exasperando con su actitud.

Fue retirando la almohada poco a poco de su rostro y descubrió Potter parado justo frente a ella, con el rostro duro y escudriñándola cuidadosamente.

— Ponte de pie ahora mismo. Tú y yo teneos que hablar— Rose sabía que su primo le estaba dando una orden directa, y no tenía ninguna intención de desobedecerla. Albus comenzó a caminar y ella le siguió, ambos salieron de la habitación, dejando a unos confundidos Louis y Lucy atrás, para rápidamente entrar a otra, la de tío Ron, para ser más exactos. El azabache cerró la puerta y la aseguró, para que no fuesen escuchados por oídos indiscretos.

El muchacho se giró hacia su prima quien se cohibió en el instante en que ese par de esmeraldas se posaron sobre ella.

Hubo un silencio incomodo— extraño en ellos— en los que Albus se dedico a mirar a Rose de manera analítica y ésta sopesaba las posibilidades de darle alguna explicación meramente creíble a su primo sin ganarse su desprecio, odio y repugnancia de por vida.

— ¿Y bien?— Albus habló con voz firme y clara y Rose deseó que la tierra se la tragase en ese mismo instante.

— Albus, yo… — Rose no tenía idea de qué decir. No le había dicho a absolutamente nadie sobre su _incidente en el compartimento_, y tampoco planeaba hacerlo. Pero Albus era, más que su primo, su mejor amigo y confidente, una de las personas a las que les podía contar cualquier cosa (la otra era Scorpius Malfoy) y con quien contar para lo que sea. Sin embargo, lo que le iba a contar no era cualquier cosa: planeaba decirle que tenía sentimientos por James Potter, él no era cualquier persona, era primo de Rose y hermano mayor de Albus.

La pelirroja lo tenía difícil, ¿verdad?

—Rose— la voz de Albus se suavizó notablemente mientras se acercaba a la chica y con una de sus manos acariciaba una de sus pecosas mejillas. Ante este gesto, los ojos azules de Rose se aguaron.

— No puedo— Rose dejó escapar un sollozo mientras se alejaba lo más que podía de su primo—. Perdóname, Albus, simplemente no puedo.

— ¿De qué hablas, Rose?— el muchacho miraba a Weasley sin comprender nada, con los brazos colgando a sus costados y una mueca de dolor surcando su rostro—. Tú sabes perfectamente que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. ¿Por qué esto habría de ser diferente?

— Créeme, Albus, esto es muy diferente— dijo la muchacha antes de salir corriendo del lugar. Ya no lo soportaba más. Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas sin atadura alguna y se dejó caer recargada en la pared del vacío pacillo.

— ¿Rose?— al escuchar su nombre, la muchacha alzó el rostro rápidamente. Su prima Lily la miraba desde arriba, con su cabello rojo y despeinado caía por su espalda y rosaba su cintura, sus ojos castaños y enormes— tan parecidos a los de James— la miraban impregnados de preocupación.

— Lily…

Antes de que la aludida pudiese siquiera reaccionar, ya tenía a Rose Weasley aferrada fuertemente a su cuello mientras sollozaba con desesperación sobre su hombro. La menor de los Potter sólo pudo atinar a acariciar la espalda de su prima y a mecerla de un lado a otro, intentando transmitirle con este gesto que la apoyaba, que la quería.

* * *

Rose tenía la vista puesta fijamente en la ventana entreabierta de la habitación. La Luna resplandecía en el oscuro cielo, y un poco de su luz grisácea se filtraba por entre las cortinas. Escuchó la leve y acompasada respiración de de Roxanne a su espalda y notó como Lucy se movía levemente, quedando de costado frente a ella. No estaba segura de qué hora era pero estaba segura de que superaba las tantas de la madrugada.

Esa noche su familia, junto a la de tío Percy y tío George, se habían quedado a dormir en _La Madriguera_. Eso no era algo extraño, ella se había quedado a dormir en casa de sus abuelos paternos innumerables veces, y en todas aquellas ocasiones había conseguido conciliar el sueño inmediatamente. Pero esta vez había algo diferente, alguien más se encontraba en esa vieja pero acogedora casa… James Sirius Potter.

Tragó saliva con algo de dificultad y apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se le tornaron blanquecinos.

Ese idiota había decidido quedarse a dormir esa noche, con la escusa de querer estar en compañía de Fred. ¡Pero si ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra en todo el maldito día! Ni a él ni a nadie, sólo se había mantenido callado y ausente, mandándole miradas a Rose de vez en cuando, las cuales no habían sido difíciles de esquivar para ella. Y de pronto, cuando toda la familia se había reunido para la cena, él había decidido cambiar por completo de actitud y regresar a ser el bromista cretino de siempre, y para terminar de poner a Rose de los nervios, también había comenzado coquetear con ella. Así es, le había sonreído todo el tiempo con galantería e incluso hacia rosar sus piernas regularmente con las de ella.

Después de que algunos de sus familiares se despidiesen y se marchasen, incluidos los Potter— menos James, claro—, ella se había marchado casi corriendo a la habitación que compartiría con Lucy y Roxanne esa noche, y no había vuelto a salir de allí desde entonces.

Pero ahora estaba a punto de salir del lugar que le había servido de refugio desde hace horas. No sabía a dónde iba, simplemente dejaba que sus pies la guiasen. Los pasillos estaban oscuros y silenciosos, rosando a lo lúgubre, pero ella no sentía miedo alguno.

De pronto, sintió como una mano tomaba su muñeca y halaba de ella, haciendo que la muchacha entrase a un cuarto completamente vacío. Intento distinguir entre la penumbra a la figura frente a ella. Pudo distinguir que era alta y delgada y le resultó increíblemente familiar.

No necesitó esforzarse más por reconocer la identidad del extraño, ya que éste se encargó de ello por sí solo.

Una luz azulada salía de la punta de la varita de James Potter. Su cabello estaba más despeinado de lo normal y ese estilo desgarbado pero a la vez _cool_ que le caracterizaba se notaba más que nunca. La pelirroja desvió su vista a los brazos del chico, sólo llevaba una camiseta de manga corta, lo cual le permitía apreciarlos en su totalidad. No eran tan delgados como aparentaban ser.

Potter pareció notar la mirada de su prima ya que torció una sonrisa arrogante.

— Tú también estas muy guapa, Rosie— dijo paseando su mirada por todo el cuerpo de Rose de forma lasciva. Ella no tardó mucho en descubrir por qué, ya que sólo llevaba puesto un ligero camisón blanco que apenas lograba cubrir una parte de sus muslos. Instintivamente llevó sus manos hacia su pecho, intentando cubrirse un poco.

James se acercó a ella como un depredador a su indefensa presa. Hizo que su espalda chocase contra la fría pared y al sentir el aliento del joven en su frente se estremeció por completo.

— No lo hagas— susurró él cerca de su oído, retirando con delicadeza sus manos y rosando en el proceso uno de los pechos de la chica con un dedo. Ella no pudo, por más que quiso, reprimir el suspiro que escapó de sus labios.

— James, detente por favor— suplicó Rose, sintiéndose desfallecer ya que el azabache estaba besando el lóbulo de su oreja mientras que acariciaba si cintura por sobre el camisón. Fue descendiendo por su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello, donde se quedó más tiempo, besando u chupando la piel sensible, lo cual provocaría seguramente una marca.

— No puedo, Rose— respondió él, haciendo chocar sus frentes—. De verdad lo siento— besó la punta de su pequeña nariz con cariño—. Es simplemente que te necesito decimado— se acercó tanto que sus labios casi se juntaban—. Te deseo…

Y la besó, y este beso era aun más desesperado y exigente que la anterior ves que se habían besado, más apasionado.

Rose decidió una cosa: mandaría todo al demonio y se dejaría llevar. Tomó a James del cuello y lo acercó más hacia sí, abriendo ligeramente la boca para permitir que la lengua de su primo se introdujera en ella. El chico la tomó por las piernas y la alzó y ella las enredó en la cadera de él para ponérselo más fácil.

Y sí, Rose sabía que al sucumbir ante los encantos de James Sirius estaba comenzando a jugar con fuego. Todos sabían que si con fuego jugabas, lo más probable es que al final te quemaras…

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que dije que esto sería lime pero ya me estoy arrepintiendo, no tengo mucha experiencia y temo parecer idiota si lo escribo XP**

**El próximo capítulo será algo diferente y aparecerán más parejas.**

**Y ahora… ¡¿ME DEJAN UN REVIEW PORFAAAAA? No sean malos *cara de perrito regañado* **

**Recuerden que reviews es sinónimo de autor feliz, autor feliz es sinónimo de autor inspirado y autor inspirado es sinónimo de autor que escribe rápido. ¿Entendieron? Perfecto =D**

**Por ahora me retiro pero no por mucho tiempo, lo prometo ;)**

_**Besos y nos leemos ñ.ñ**_

_**Atte, **_

_**Pam. **_


	4. Cuarto Capítulo: Sentimientos

**Holaaaa…. :D**

**Bueno, primero que nada quiero disculparme por la tardanza. Lo que sucede es que descubrí **_**Los Juegos del Hambre**_** y bueno, qué puedo decir, me leí la saga completa en menos de una semana y debo decir que me encantó, si aún no lo han leído se los recomiendo de verdad. Aunque espero que no se me presenten más distracciones como esa para lograr terminar este fic antes de entrar a clases.**

**Les agradezco infinitamente a **_**Minni Potter**_**, **_**Guest**_** y **_**Guest —**_**de nuevo— por sus reviews del cap pasado.**

**En respuesta a **_**Guest: **__mil gracias por tu review y me alegra mucho que te guste :3 Lo sé, la idea de los amantes prohibidos encontrándose en la oscuridad es taaaaaaan *-*_

**En respuesta a **_**Guest: **__¡Gracias por el review! Qué bueno que te guste. A mí también me encanta el James/Rose, aunque sigo amando con locura el Scorpius/Rose jaja _

**(La verdad no sé si las dos **_**Guest **_**sean la misma persona pero como me dejaron review en el mismo cap yo contesto dos veces XD).**

**Como ya todo el mundo sabe y no se cansa de recordarme, nada de esto me pertenece, sino a J.K Rowling, un amor de mujer.**

**ADVERTENCIA: este capítulo contiene **_**Slash**_** (relación Hombre/Hombre), a quien no le agrade este género absténgase de leer. **

**Nos leemos abajo y que disfruten la lectura ñ.ñ**

* * *

_**Victims of Love.**_

_And here we are now, in the same situation,  
you never listen, I never listen_

Albus miraba su reflejo en el espejo detenidamente. Sus ojos brillaban cual par de esmeraldas. Pasó un cepillo de gruesas cerdas por su cabello, intentando aplacar esa oscura mata aunque sea un poco. Fracasó, cabe decir.

Resignado, el muchacho bajó las escaleras del No. 12 de Grimmauld Place rápidamente. Su madre y su hermana se encontraban en la cocina, su madre se asomó por la puerta y le dedicó una sonrisa.

— Hijo, ¿vas a salir?— le preguntó.

— Así es, mamá, iré a casa de Scorpius— respondió tomando un puñado de polvos flú de un cuenco cerca de la chimenea—. Regresaré antes de la hora de comer, ¿está bien?

— De acuerdo, cariño— asintió su madre.

— ¡Saluda a Scor de mi parte!— agregó Lily en un grito.

Albus se encaminó hacia la chimenea, posteriormente exclamó a _la Malfoy Manor_ y desapareció entre las llamas verdes.

— ¡Al, llegaste!— lo recibió una vos jovial mientras el muchacho tosía fuertemente e intentaba apartar el hollín de su rostro—. Déjame ayudarte, amigo— dijo un muy alegre Scorpius Malfoy para después tomar a Albus por los hombros y halarlo hacia arriba. Una vez de pie, el moreno quedó frente a frente con su mejor amigo y sus ojos se encontraron con unos grises y profundos que por un momento le hipnotizaron por completo. Se alejó de él lo más rápido que pudo y casi vuelve a caer de espaldas.

— Gracias— susurró un poco avergonzado e intentando que su amigo no notase su bochorno.

Scorpius le miro intensamente por unos cuantos segundos para luego cambiar a su expresión divertida y despreocupada de siempre.

— Ven, acompáñame a mi habitación— le incitó a que lo siguiese.

Albus había estado innumerables veces en la Mansión de los Malfoys, tantas veces que incluso ya no se perdía a la hora de buscar el baño. Al principio no muchos de sus familiares aprobaban que él y Rose mantuviesen una amistad con el hijo de Draco Mallfoy, pero al final, con un poco de persuasión y haberles demostrado que Scorpius era un buen chico, habían cedido. Albus no pensaba poner fin a su relación con el Malfoy, más porque él había sido su mayor sustento de apoyo cuando había sido sorteado para la casa de Slytherin, y Rose no le podía ser de mucha ayuda desde la casa de Gryffindor.

Fijó su mirada en el perfil del rubio y se le quedó mirando sin pensar en nada más que en su afilada nariz y en sus finos labios que le atraían de una manera alarmante…

— Albus— dijo Scorpius devolviendo a Potter a la realidad de golpe—. ¿Qué tal esta Rose?— preguntó tranquilamente mientras metía sus manos en el bolsillo del pantalón.

— B-bien— respondió Albus como pudo, bajando su rostro y haciendo que su pelo azabache le ocultase sus sonrojadas mejillas—. Bueno, aunque últimamente la he notado algo distante— agregó pensando en cómo su prima se quedaba mirando a la nada y suspiraba de vez en cuando, pero cuando él le preguntaba qué le estaba ocurriendo ella simplemente evitaba la pregunta y se ponía extremadamente nerviosa—. Es casi como si estuviese enamorada…

— ¿Enamorada?— se extrañó Scorpius. Abrió una enorme puerta color gris metálico y ambos jóvenes entraron a un dormitorio más grande que la sala de la casa de Albus, además de ostentosamente decorada en colores verde y gris junto con una gran colección de artilugios mágicos de todas las clases—. ¿Rose? ¿Nuestra Rose? ¿La misma chica que decía que no tenía tiempo para ese tipo de nimiedades pues estaba demasiado ocupada con sus estudios?— preguntó el anfitrión dejándose caer en un elegante sofá de cuero negro.

— Por increíble que parezca— rió Albus sentándose junto a su amigo.

— Es que no lo puedo creer. ¡Eso quiere decir que nuestra pequeña Rosie está creciendo!— dramatizó Malfoy provocando que el azabache soltase una sonora carcajada.

— Oh, pues tendrás que aceptarlo y superarlo— le aconsejó Albus limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos—. Además, aún no estoy seguro si de verdad es eso lo que le ocurre a Rose.

— Tienes razón, podría ser cualquier cosa. Una crisis gastrointestinal, por ejemplo— concordó el rubio muy serio pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos Slytherins comenzaran a reír sin poder parar. Esa era una de las cosas que a Albus le gustaban de Scorpius: su capacidad para reírse de todo y tomarse las cosas por el lado divertido, y esa cualidad, para la familia Weasley, era muy importante.

— Pero ya, en serio, me preocupa un poco— continuó Albus cuando las cosas se calmaron—. Es decir, se supone que ella y yo siempre nos hemos tenido mucha confianza, al igual que contigo— se apresuró a aclarar al ver la cara de indignación que puso Scorpius por sentirse apartado—. El hecho de que me oculte algo me sorprende. Más aún si se trata de sus sentimientos.

— Pues a mí no me sorprende para nada— respondió el rubio cruzando sus piernas con desinterés—. Me refiero a eso de ocultar sus sentimientos, porque creo que va de familia. ¿O tú no lo crees, Albus?— acercó su rostro al del azabache y le miró intensamente.

El muchacho tragó saliva pesadamente y sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir con violencia. La mente se le nubló por completo, impidiéndole pensar en otra cosa que no fuesen esas obres claras que le miraban directamente.

— Dime, Albus— susurró Malfoy y su aliento chocó de lleno en el rostro del aludido—, ¿por qué es tan jodidamente difícil para ti expresar tus sentimientos si tal vez sean correspondidos?

Pero Albus no respondió a la pregunta de su amigo, y en su lugar colocó una de sus manos en la nuca del chico frente a él y unió sus labios en un beso hambriento, desesperado, apasionado y, sobre todo, lleno de sentimientos que expresar…

* * *

**Este fue mi primer **_**Slash**_**, tal vez apestó o tal vez no, pero personalmente me gustó cómo quedó. Como dije en el primer capítulo, este fic también contiene dos parejas más, Lily/Lorcan y Albus/Scorpius. Sé que no son las parejas más comunes ni populares del mundo, pero a mí me gustan y este fic me lo he autoimpuesto como reto personal. Eso es todo. **

**Sólo tengo una cosa más que decir:**

_**REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!**_** ¡POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAN EN ESTE MUNDO!**

**A todos esos lectores fantasmas que me agregan a favorito o alerts pero no comentan… lo que hacen me sienta como una patada en el estomago, no sean desgraciados, ¿quieren?**

**Les juro que yo NO muerdo, un comentario sólo provocará que me ponga feliz, y no creo haber hecho algo tan malo como para que no me quieran ver feliz. Soy una persona buena y agradable, lo juro :3**

**Sin más me voy, a leer fics de **_**Los Juegos del Hambre**_** *_***

**Besos y nos leemos ñ.ñ**

**Atte,**

**Pam.**


	5. Quinto Capítulo: Cambios

**¡Lectores hermosos a los que tanto amo! Sé que se estarán preguntando por qué actualicé tan rápido. Bueno, por fin tengo algo de tiempo libre y decidí recompensarlos por el corto y algo simplón capítulo pasado. **

**¡Capítulo largo! *aplausos***

**Antes de empezar quiero agradecer a ****, **_**AldaParKinson**_**, **_**AnnMalfoyGreengrass**_**, **_**Guest**_** y **_**kittyweasleydian**_** por sus reviews del cap pasado.**

**En respuesta a **_**Guest**_**— la primera XD—: **_Aww, linda, gracias por decir que te gusta cómo escribo. No sabes lo feliz que me hace eso :3_

**Ya saben que nada de esto me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de J.K Rowling. Punto final.**

**Y ahora sí, ¡a leer se ha dicho! ñ.ñ**

* * *

_**Victims of Love.**_

_Now I am thinking of a way that I can make an escape _  
_It's gort me caught up in a web and my hearts the prey _  
_Do you really wanna throw your heart away, away, away? _

_Lily, sé que sigues molesta conmigo, pero esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos. Yo no fui el único culpable y tú lo sabes muy bien. Así que haz el favor de dejar ese estúpido orgullo a un lado y contestar de una buena vez a alguna de mis cartas. Te extraño._

_Te quiere,_

_Marcus._

Arrugó el pedazo de pergamino y lo dejó apretado fuertemente entre su puño. Respiró hondo para intentar calmarse pero sin obtener resultados. Pasó el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha por una de sus mejillas para limpiar una lágrima que había dejado escapar involuntariamente. Se despreció a sí misma enormemente por esto último.

Sabía que tenía que poner fin a esa relación desde hace meses, pero simplemente no podía y realmente tampoco planeaba hacerlo. Sin embargo, las cosas con Marcus habían ido bastante mal últimamente…

Marcus. ¿En qué momento las cosas habían cambiado tanto entre ellos dos? No lo sabía.

A veces deseaba poder regresar en el tiempo a hace casi un año atrás, cuando recién había iniciado su relación con el Ravenclaw y todo parecía ser color de rosa. En cambio ahora peleaban por cualquier cosa por más insignificante que esta fuese y tardaban semanas en reconciliarse, aunque al final siempre terminaban haciéndolo. Y la historia volvía a repetirse. Era un ciclo sin fin que estaba ahogando a Lily por completo.

— ¡Lily, cariño, saldré un momento a la casa de los Scamander!— le avisó su madre desde la panta de abajo.

— ¡Espera, mamá! ¡Te acompaño!— exclamó la chica mientras se levantaba de la cama en la que había estado sentada y meditando momentos antes. Tomó una chaqueta del respaldo de una silla y se la puso encima para después meter el arrugado pedazo de pergamino que era su carta en uno de los bolsillos.

Necesitaba distraerse un poco y sabía que una visita a la casa de esa peculiar familia le ayudaría.

* * *

— ¡Luna!— Ginny Potter saludó efusivamente a su vieja amiga. Ambas mujeres se dieron un cariñoso abrazo. Lily miraba la escena con una sonrisa en el rostro hasta que los ojos claros y saltones de Luna Scamander se posaron en ella.

— Hola, querida. ¿Cómo has estado?— preguntó con tono calmado, casi ausente, y tan típico de ella.

— Muy bien, madrina— respondió Lily a la mujer a la que le debía su segundo nombre—. ¿Qué tal tú?

— Bueno, es época de apareamiento de los _torposoplos_ por lo que han estado un poco inquietos últimamente— contestó la señora Scamander—. Fuera de eso, bastante bien.

La muchacha reprimió una sonrisa ante el comentario de la mujer que lo decía como si del clima estuviese hablando. Su madrina, Luna Scamander, era en verdad única, y estaba orgullosa de ella.

— ¿Por qué no vas con los chicos, Lily?— intervino su madre refiriéndose a los dos hijos de Luna.

— Oh, Lorcan está afuera en el jardín, pero Lysander salió hace un rato y dijo que tardaría en regresar— dijo la rubia mujer señalando a la puerta que daba al jardín trasero de los Scamander. Lily se puso en marcha y salió del lugar, aunque sus pasos eran lentos y silenciosos. Tenía una idea.

Se ocultó rápidamente detrás de un arbusto cercano a la casa y buscó con la mirada la cabellera rubia y despeinada de Lorcan Scamander sin obtener resultados. ¡¿Cómo se supone que le daría asustaría al chico si ni siquiera lo encontraba?

— ¿Buscas a alguien, pelirroja?— habló una voz cerca de su oído, era grave y burlona. Lily dejó escapar un gritillo agudo por la boca y se llevó las manos al pecho intentando calmar así las palpitaciones aceleradas de su corazón.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Casi me matas de un susto!— le ladró Lily a Lorcan, quien torció una media sonrisa socarrona.

— Veo que no es muy agradable cuando te sale el tiro por la culata, ¿no?— respondió Scamander alejándose un poco de la chica. Ambos quedaron uno frente al otro; Lily pudo notar cómo aparecía un brillo placentero en los ojos azules y profundos de Lorcan.

Había ganado esa batalla, pero eso no significaba que hubiese ganado la guerra.

Soltó un bufido con indignación y comenzó a caminar hacía la gran explanada de pasto verde que se extendía frente a ella, no sin antes asegurarse de chocar su hombro hostilmente con el de Lorcan. Este simplemente chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, metió las manos en el bolsillo del pantalón y se dispuso a seguir a la pelirroja.

Una vez que se hubo alejado a una distancia considerable de la casa, la Gryffindor se sentó cuidadosamente sobre la hierba y abrazó sus piernas con sus brazos, recargando su rostro sobre las rodillas. Poco después sintió cómo Lorcan se dejaba caer descuidadamente a su lado dejando escapar una risa que se asemejaba más a una especie de gruñido.

— Y dónde se supone que está tu hermano— soltó Lily después de un rato, y no, no se lo estaba preguntando, le estaba exigiendo más bien.

— ¿Para qué quieres saber?— interrogó Lorcan mirándole por el rabillo del ojo.

— Bueno, él es el único que siempre evita que te arranque la cabeza cada vez que actúas idiota. Así que por el bienestar de tu integridad física más vale que llegue pronto.

— Creo que me las puedo arreglar perfectamente contigo, guapa— se burló el rubio. Al ver la mirada asesina que le mando la chica se apresuró a decir—: Fue a ver a tu prima Roxanne… bueno, yo no diría que la fue a ver; más bien fue a acosar a Roxanne.

— ¿Aun sigue con eso de querer salir con ella?— se extrañó Lily y luego sonrió ligeramente al imaginarse a el gemelo de Lorcan pregonándole su amor a su morena prima mientras esta simplemente le respondía con desprecio.

— Oye, hay que darle algo de reconocimiento por su persistencia— bromeó Lorcan.

Y así continuaron hablando vagamente de un montón de temas: que Hugo seguía en aquel viaje de pesca junto a su abuelo Muggle, que Rose seguía actuando endemoniadamente extraño. Y hablando de personas que actuaban de forma extraña, en ese saco tenía que incluir a su hermano James. No sabía que mosco les había picado a esos dos pero desde que habían regresado de Hogwarts hace un par de semanas habían estado actuando muy raro, casi como si estuviesen ocultando algo. Pero eso carecía por completo de lógica; todo el mundo sabía que James Potter y Rose Weasley no intercambiaban más de dos palabras a menos que estuviesen sumergidos en una acalorada discusión, mucho menos compartirían secretos.

Decidió no seguir pensando más en el tema y continuar disfrutando de la compañía de Lorcan, porque tal vez siempre se estuviesen picando mutuamente y en muchas ocasiones había estado gravemente tentada a propiciarle un fuerte puñetazo, pero Lily seguía considerando al rubio Scamander uno de sus amigos más cercanos. Además, eran contadas las ocasiones en las que había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él a solas, ya que por lo regular se encontraban Hugo y Lysander de por medio.

— Ahora cuéntame, pelirroja, ¿cómo va todo con Gloss?— Lily se desconcertó bastante ante la pregunta de su amigo. Ella y Lorcan tenían una especie de pacto silencioso: jamás hablaban de Marcus entre ellos. Lily estaba más que consiente que su novio no era para nada del agrado de Lorcan, aunque el chico respetase y hasta cierto punto aceptase su relación. Ella sabía que si necesitaba hablar de Marcus Gloss tendría que recurrir a alguna amiga o, en todo caso, a Hugo.

Casi inconscientemente llevó una de sus manos al bolsillo de su chaqueta donde sabía que se encontraba la carta de Marcus. Tocó con la punta de los dedos el borde rugoso del pergamino y se dedicó a meditar qué podría responder. Decir que todo iba miel sobre hojuelas sería mentir descaradamente, pero si dijese la verdad estaría admitiendo que su relación se estaba yendo al traste, y eso era justo lo que quería evitar.

— Veo que no muy bien— la voz burlona de Lorcan la regresó a la realidad de sopetón y no pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo le cubriese las mejillas.

— Yo nunca he dicho eso, idiota— gruñó Lily a la defensiva.

— No, pero tardaste en contestar. Si todo estuviese yendo bien no habrías tardado ni un segundo en responder— argumentó Lorcan con simpleza.

Ahora iban 2 a 0, favor Lorcan Scamander.

— B-bueno, tal vez Marcus y yo estemos pasando por ciertas dificultades en estos momentos, pero nada que no podamos arreglar— Lily estaba determinada a defender su relación amorosa por sobre todas las cosas, no tanto por la relación en sí, sino porque no estaba dispuesta a ceder frente al muchacho que la acompañaba en esos momentos.

— Ya, Lily, no te enfades. Sólo bromeaba— calmó las cosas Lorcan—. Aunque si te soy sincero, ese tipo nunca me ha agradado en lo absoluto. Creo que te mereces a alguien mejor.

— No me digas. ¿Y cómo quién, si se puede saber?— le retó la chica.

Lo que no se esperaba es que el rubio se le acercase de improvisto de forma que sus rostros por poco se tocasen y sintiese el corazón se le acelerase de forma alarmante.

Lorcan la miró directamente a los ojos de forma increíblemente intensa para después decir—: Como yo, por ejemplo.

¿Era eso normal? ¿Era normal el hecho de soltar un suspiro involuntario por la simple cercanía del muchacho? ¿Era normal que la mano de Lorcan acariciando su mejilla y pasando por su labio inferior se sintiese tan cálida y relajante, que el aroma a tierra mojada y pino que desprendia le embriagase por completo? ¿Era acaso lógico que sintiese sus labios arder sólo por la tentación besar los del chico frente a ella? ¿Tenían sentido todas esas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo sin tregua alguna? ¿Acaso la tenia? Pues no lo sabía, tampoco quería hacerlo.

Lorcan fue acercando su boca a la de ella, a un punto en que casi se tocasen y…

— ¡Lily, hija, nos vamos!— el grito de su madre llamándola desde la distancia le sentó como un balde de agua helada. Se separó de Lorcan y se puso de pie como un rayo, poniendo toda la distancia posible entre ella y el muchacho. Él la miraba desde el suelo, con una mirada seria y, hasta cierto punto, decepcionada.

— Te llaman. Ve— masculló girando la cabeza para ver a un punto indefinido del amplio jardín.

— Adiós…— susurró Lily, emprendiendo la carrera al interior de la casa de los Scamander, ahí su madre y su madrina se despedían entre abrazos y promesas de verse pronto. Lily aprovecho para sacar de su bolsillo esa carta que le había estado atormentando desde esa mañana. La abrió y la releyó rápidamente.

_Te quiere,_

_Marcus._

Sólo que esta vez, Lily Potter no estaba segura de poder responder de la misma forma.

* * *

**Como pueden ver, este fue el turno de la tercera pareja de esta historia: Lily/Lorcan. Espero que les haya gustado porque esta pareja siempre me ha gustado muchísimo. Junto con Rose/Scotrpius y Teddy/Victoire son mis tres parejas favoritas de la tercera generación. Ya he escrito con anterioridad un fic de esta pareja, y planeo hacer más en el futuro.**

**Antes de irme les recuerdo una cosa: entre más reviews reciba más rápido escribiré y antes de que se den cuenta tendrán nuevo capítulo, y en el próximo volverán a aparecer James y Rose sooo…**

**REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! ¡PORFAAA, PORFAAA, PORFAAA!**

**Besos y nos leemos ñ.ñ**

**Atte,**

**Pam. **


	6. Sexto Capítulo: Te amo

**¡Soy una pervertida! Lo advierto, este capítulo me ha quedado algo subido de tono, por lo menos para lo que yo suelo escribir. Ya están advertidos.**

**Quiero agradecer a **_**cieloabierto**_**, **_**AnnMalfoyGreengrass**_**, **_**Lui. Nott**_** y **_**Angie Weasley P**_** por dejarme esos reviews que me hacen tan feliz. Ya llevo 23 comentarios, jamás imaginé que este fic fuese a tener esa aceptación. Mil gracias :3**

**Nada de esto me pertenece y eso me jode la vida de sobremanera, bláh, bláh, bláh…**

**Y ahora sí, ¡a leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

_**Victims of Love.**_

_Everybody's hurt somebody before  
Everybodys been hurt by somebody before_

Los rayos del Sol mañanero se filtraban por entre las cortinas, molestando los ojos aún cerrados de la joven muchacha pelirroja que descansaba cómodamente en su lecho. Los fuertes pero delgados brazos de una segunda persona le abrazaban por detrás de manera que la espalda de la chica se apoyase en su pecho. Ambos jóvenes se encontraban completamente desnudos y únicamente cubiertos por una delgada sabana rosada.

Rose Weasley no soportó más la molestia que la luz representaba y fue abriendo sus ojos azules lentamente. Se quedó quieta un momento y entonces sintió esos brazos que se ceñían a su cuerpo sin intención alguna de soltarle. Sonrió inconscientemente y entonces llevó una de sus pálidas y delicadas manos hacia otra grande y morena que se hallaba cerca de su estomago.

No pudo evitar que los recuerdos de lo sucedido la noche anterior inundaran su mente poco a poco.

James Potter entrando por su ventana a las tantas de la madrugada, sonriéndole a Rose de forma seductora y haciendo que las piernas de la chica temblasen. El muchacho prosiguió sacar su barita y a comenzar a pronunciar un montón de hechizos que Rose supo identificar de inmediato como conjuros aislantes, indetectables, protectores— incluso ese hechizo que hacía que quién quiera que se acercase a la habitación olvidase por completo por qué estaba ahí y regresase por donde había venido—. Para que se entienda mejor: ellos podrían hacer lo que les diese la gana en aquella habitación y ningún miembro de la familia de la Weasley se enteraría en absoluto.

Y así lo hicieron. James no perdió el tiempo y se apresuró a tirar a la pelirroja sobre la cama quedando él encima de ella, para inmediatamente comenzar a besarla con desesperación. Entonces Rose se dejó llevar, como cada vez que estaba a merced de su primo, y permitió que él hiciese lo que le diese la gana con su cuerpo. Él se dedicó a besar, morder y chupar cada porción de piel que iba descubriendo, lo cual le arrancaba a Rose gemidos placenteros y la obligaba a clavar las uñas de las manos en la espalda y hombros del muchacho hasta el punto de hacerle daño.

Porque Rose lo admitía, amaba tener sexo con su primo. Aunque admitía que su primera vez (en aquella habitación vacía de _La Madriguera_) había sido un completo fiasco, con un James desesperado e impaciente y ella completamente llena de dudas y remordimientos al ser consciente de que lo que estaban haciendo estaba jodidamente mal. Pero al final había sucedido, y aunque sintiese un dolor de los mil demonios y el placer hubiese durado poco, no podía negar lo que había sucedido, y que hasta cierto punto le había gustado. Tal vez eso fue lo que la llevó a intentarlo una segunda vez con James, un par de días después de su primer encuentro y hartos de sólo mantener miradas cómplices y besos robados en rincones solitarios. Vaya que había sido una buena decisión, ese segundo encuentro sexual había sido cien veces mejor que el primero, ni hablar del tercero, cuarto y los que le siguieron.

Particularmente a Rose le había gustado el de la noche anterior, en la que ambos se habían dejado llevar por completo. La muchacha gritó como una desquiciada mientras se aferraba a las sabanas con desesperación y Potter le miraba con ojos llenos de lujuria mientras mordisqueaba sus senos con vehemencia. Y la cama seguía balanceándose en un frenético vaivén hasta que los dos adolecentes se dejaron caer uno sobre el otro, tranquilos e increíblemente satisfechos. La pelirroja acariciaba cariñosamente los cabellos azabaches de su primo mientras este recuperaba la respiración sobre el pecho de ella, fue saliendo poco a poco y con cuidado del interior de la chica y se recostó bocarriba, incitándola a que se acurrucase entre sus brazos y una vez que lo hizo ambos se quedaron dormidos con una sonrisa en los labios.

Rose estaba consciente de que la relación que mantenía con James no era más que puramente sexual, lo aceptaba perfectamente. Pero en el fondo deseaba que esas noches de reuniones secretas no fueran para tener _sólo sexo_, sino que fueran más profundas: que ella y James hicieran el amor. El problema es que para que eso sucediera las dos personas implicabas tenían que profesarse amor mutuamente. Ella estaba más que consiente de que lo que sentía por su primo era amor, pero también sabía que él no le correspondía de la misma forma. Eso realmente no le importaba, aunque sabía que lo que había entre ellos dos sólo duraría hasta que las vacaciones de Navidad terminasen, que sólo era una especie de entretenimiento momentáneo para James, pero aún así ella era feliz de esa forma, entre sus brazos, y planeaba disfrutarlo mientras durase.

Fue estirándose poco a poco y zafándose lentamente del abrazo de James. Se incorporó lentamente quedando sentada sobre la cama cubriéndose el torso con la manta rosada y se dispuso a encontrar de entre el montón de ropa esparcida por el suelo algo con lo cual vestirse, pero cuando estaba a punto de ponerse de pie para tomar la camiseta color azul oscuro que en algún punto de la noche anterior había arrancado del cuerpo de su amante con fiereza, una mano le tomó por la muñeca y la haló hasta obligarle a caer recostada en la cama de nuevo.

— ¡James, suéltame ya!— protestó la chica quien se removía entre los brazos de el joven mientras este le llenaba la mejilla y el cuello de cariñosos besos.

— Buenos días a ti también, pecosa— respondió James utilizando ese apodo cariñoso que le había dado a su prima mientras acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo desnudo.

Rose se giró hasta quedar de costado y poder mirar al chico de frente. Sonrió cálidamente y dijo—: Buenos días.

Se acercó a él y le besó en los labios. No era uno de esos besos salvajez y pasionales que se habían dado en su encuentro de esa noche; este era dulce y lento, dedicándose simplemente a acariciar los labios del otro mientras Rose sostenía el rostro de James entre sus manos y él masajeaba la espalda de ella con ternura.

Estuvieron así un rato hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente. Se separaron lentamente entre besos más cortos y la Gryffindor sonrió con satisfacción.

— Dime, ¿dormiste bien?— preguntó ella, comenzando a intentar levantarse de nueva cuenta. Pero otra vez el chico se lo impidió, tumbándola de nuevo, colocándose sobre ella e inmovilizándola tomando ambas muñecas entre sus grandes manos.

— Pues si te soy sincero, bastante bien. ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo? Si me dejaste agotado— contestó él, sonriendo burlón—. Pero ahora tengo ganas de más.

Antes de que Rose pudiese si quiera reaccionar, James ya le estaba besando salvajemente. El chico mordía de forma hambrienta los labios de ella hasta el punto de hacerle daño, por fin la hizo ceder haciendo que abriese la boca e introduciendo su lengua por completo, sacando barios sonidos guturales de la garganta de ambos.

Se separó bruscamente de ella y un hilo de baba salió conectado de las bocas de ambos hasta ir descendiendo por la barbilla de Rose. Soltó una de sus muñecas sólo para poder limpiar su tierno rostro con delicadeza, luego fue acariciando con esa mano la cintura de la muchacha, pasando por sus caderas para finalmente posarla en su muslo, donde apretó tan fuerte que seguro dejaría una marca.

Rose, por su parte, se encontraba en un limbo. Su rostro estaba completamente enrojecido, sus labios hinchados y húmedos, los ojos entrecerrados mientras su pecho subía y bajaba intentando recuperar la respiración normal.

James le dio un corto beso en los labios y fue bajando por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho, donde se entretuvo más rato.

— J-james— logró articular Rose entre la bruma del placer—. Para… por favor. M-mis padres podrían… despertar e-en cualquier momento…— soltó un fuerte gemido al sentir cómo el chico mordía una parte sensible de su pecho— ¡James!— con la mano que tenía libre logró empujar a su primo por un hombro—. Tienes que irte, ya tendremos tiempo para esto después— dijo con toda la firmeza que le fue posible.

— Este bien— aceptó él a regañadientes, como si fuese un niño pequeño al que le estuviesen negando un delicioso dulce—. Pero que sea pronto. ¿Lo prometes?— rió juguetón dándole uno de esos besos en la punta de la nariz que a la chica tanto le encantaban.

— Lo prometo, tonto— respondió Rose, se incorporó un poco para poder darle un casto beso. Sus ojos se conectaron en ese instante y ella pudo notar que sin esos gruesos anteojos los ojos del primogénito de los Potter brillaban aún más. Ahora que se fijaba no eran marrones, como los de Lily, sino color miel con una que otra mota verdosa por ahí. Eran hermosos, y ella los amaba. En realidad, ella amaba todo lo que tuviese que ver con James Sirius Potter—. Te amo…

Ya estaba, lo había dicho, no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Había salido de lo más profundo de su ser y había sido completamente sincera.

Con lo que no contaba era con que aquellos hermosos ojos la mirasen de esa forma: desconcertados, confundidos, aterrados…

* * *

**Como dije… soy una pervertida XD Pero simplemente no pude evitar escribirlo. Al fin y al cabo, el chiste del James/Rose es la idea de los amantes pasionales y prohibidos. Aun así no quise propasarme demasiado, considero que existe una gran diferencia entre lo grafico y lo porno e intenté no cruzar esa línea. Aun así no estoy muy segura si debería cambiar el Rated por uno M. ¿Ustedes qué creen?**

**Espero que les haya gustado la reaparición de Jimmy y Rosie e.e Prometo que en el próximo cap habrá más de ellos, y de todas las parejas. De hecho, el próximo capítulo será el más largo que escribiré, porque tengo planeadas muchas cosas *tono de misterio***

**El problema es que tal vez tarde un poco. ¿Aunque saben cuál es la manera de darme mucha inspiración y hacer que escriba mucho muchísimo muy rápido? Exacto… REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! PORFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Por cierto, esto supuestamente iba a contar con sólo 6 capítulos y ya creo que voy a llegar a los 10 XP**

**Bueno, pues sin más me despido.**

**Un beso y nos leemos ñ.ñ**

**Atte, **

**Pam. **


	7. Séptimo Capítulo: Ya no desear, y actuar

**Antes de que digan nada… lo sé. Sé que no tengo perdón, simplemente es que han pasado demasiadas cosas en mi vida durante el último par de meses, demasiados cambios. Primero entré a la escuela de nuevo, y eso es muy importante ya que mis calificaciones siempre han sido una prioridad para mí y ya sólo me quedan dos años para entrar a la universidad, tengo que esforzarme. Luego, cuando no llevaba ni una semana de clases, hubo una balacera en la escuela, y no, no me sucedió nada— aunque pudo, al igual que a mi mamá ya que venía justo a recogerme cuando sucedió—, pero ese no es el punto, sino que me hizo darme cuenta de la realidad de mi país— México— al que amo con locura y me lastima mucho ver en lo que una bola de infelices lo están convirtiendo. Eso simplemente me afectó demasiado.**

**Y sucedieron más cosas. Mi hermano mayor va a tener que vivir un año fuera de casa y lo extraño demasiado, extraño que alguien me revuelva el cabello, que me llame **_**niña**_** o que me este picando a cada instante.**

**También están otros problemas que tuve con amigos, con **_**esa persona**_**— llámese "el maldito"—. En resumen: no estoy en mi mejor momento… **

**Aún así considero una falta de respeto para con ustedes el tardar tanto en subir un capítulo y sólo me queda pedirles perdón de todo corazón e intentar recompensarles con este cap, que dije que sería largo y lo es, uno de los más largos que he escrito y a esperar que el siguiente lo sea igual.**

**Hoy no habrá contestación de reviews, principalmente porque no les quiero hacer esperar más. Pero juro que para la próxima todos estarán contestados.**

**Ya no los entretengo más. **

**Ojala les guste ñ.ñ**

* * *

**Victims of Love**

_You can change but you will always come back for more _

— Entonces, ¿sí vendrás a la cena de Navidad de mi familia?

Albus se encontraba en su habitación, recostado descuidadamente en el mullido colchón de su cama con la vista puesta en el techo. Escuchó la lenta y profunda risa que soltó Scorpius. Aunque no podía verle, sabía que el rubio se hallaba sentado, de esa forma grácil y elegante que era innata en él, en una vieja silla que estaba cerca de un escritorio igual de viejo. También sabía que sus profundos ojos grises le miraban fijamente… podía sentirlo.

— Sí. Creo que es una buena oportunidad para que le hables a tu familia sobre lo nuestro— contestó Malfoy con tranquilidad.

Ante estas palabras, Albus no pudo evitar tensarse por completo. Eso realmente no se lo esperaba. Es decir, sabía que no podría ocultar su gran cambio de relación con Scorpius, pero simplemente no estaba preparado para que todo el mundo supiese que él era… _eso_.

Sólo pudo atinar a guardar silencio.

— A menos claro que no exista un "lo nuestro" y que yo haya malinterpretado todo— soltó Scorpius ácidamente, en vista de que su compañero no parecía tener intención de decir algo—. Tal vez yo no representé nada para ti más que un juego…

— ¡No!— profirió el moreno, girando la cabeza para poder encarar a Scorpius y encontrándose con una expresión dura y fría de parte de él—. Tú me importas mucho, Scorpius, eso lo sabes muy bien— bajó la mirada sin sentirse capaz de seguir viendo a esos ojos tan carentes de emociones, y a la vez tan llenos de reproche—. Es sólo que necesito que comprendas lo complicado de la situación. Si mi familia se entera de… lo nuestro, no sé si lo vayan a aceptar.

— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa que tu familia no vaya a aceptar, Albus? ¿Que te hayas involucrado sentimentalmente con un Malfoy ó el hecho de que seas homosexual?— le espetó Scorpius con rudeza, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta, dispuesto a salir.

Pero Potter no se lo permitió. Saltó de la cama ágilmente y le dio alcance a el chico antes de que siquiera pudiese poner una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. Le tomó del cuello de la camisa color verde musgo y le haló fuertemente, para inmediatamente unir sus labios en un beso desesperado e intenso, intentando demostrarle con acciones todo lo que no podía expresar con palabras.

Scorpius le respondió con la misma pación, tomando al azabache por los hombros y profundizando el beso. Sin embargo, algo pareció cambiar en la mente del rubio, ya que rompió con el contacto inesperadamente y rehuyó a la mirada de Albus, lo cual le sorprendió a este; por lo regular era él quien agachaba la vista ante Scorpius.

— Te acompañaré a la cena Navideña, pero iremos simplemente como lo que todos creen que somos: amigos. No voy a esperar nada de ti.

Y esta vez, Scorpius salió de verdad de la habitación de Albus, dejando al chico parado ahí, completamente quieto, con una mano extendida en el aire en un intento fallido por detenerle y la mirada puesta fijamente en el lugar en el que momentos antes e hombre de quien estaba enamorado había estado.

* * *

— _Te amo_…

De nuevo esas palabras retumbaron en la mente de Rose como si de cañonazos se tratase. De nuevo recordó el rostro consternado de James, como se pudo de pie y comenzó a vestirse en silencio, para después salir por la ventana de la habitación ágil y rápidamente, sin dirigirle una sola palabra o alguna mirada, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí. De nuevo le vino a la mente como, sólo por un segundo, le pareció sentir como algo en su interior se rompía en mil pedazos, dejándole un insoportable dolor instalado en el pecho— un dolor que no había desaparecido hasta ahora—, provocando que incontrolables sollozos escapasen de lo más profundo de su ser y que las lagrimas se escurriesen por sus mejillas sin tregua alguna.

Así se sentía que te rompiesen el corazón…

Habían pasado cinco días desde que aquello ocurriese. Cinco malditos días de sentirse miserable, despreciada y sobre todo dolida. Cinco días de extrañar a James desesperadamente, de extrañar sus besos, sus caricias, su sonrisa, sus ojos, de extrañar tenerle a su lado.

Pero ella sabía que eso no le serviría de nada. James Sirius Potter no le quería, dudaba que alguna vez siquiera le hubiese tenido aprecio por el hecho de ser primos. Lo único que ese desgraciado quería era satisfacerse y pasar el rato, pero al ver que la situación se le escapaba de las manos no pudo hacer nada más que huir, como el despreciable cobarde que era.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de estar consciente de todo aquello, Rose simplemente no podía vitar amarle con cada fibra de su ser. Que le dijesen que era una maldita masoquista, a estas alturas del partido ya nada le importaba.

Suspiro pesadamente antes de levantarse lentamente de su cama. Si no fuese porque tenía que alimentarse y hacer sus necesidades, la muchacha no se hubiese levantado de la cómoda cama de colchas rosadas en un buen tiempo— cinco días para ser exactos—. Se miró detenidamente en el espejo que tenía colocado sobre el tocador y no le gustó lo que vio. Merlín, estaba hecha un desastre. Unas oscuras y marcadas ojeras rodeaban sus ojos, los cuales se encontraban enrojecidos e inflamados debido al llanto, y su cabello que ya de por si era desordenado, ahora parecía una gran bola roja y grasienta. Así no le sorprendía que su familia estuviese tan preocupada por ella, que su madre entrara a su habitación con lagrimas en los ojos y le rogase que le contase qué le ocurría y que su padre le amansase con castigarle muy severamente si no le decía quién había sido el infeliz que la había lastimado. Claro está, Rose no dijo ni una sola palabra, porque, ¿qué es lo que podría decir? ¿Qué quien la había destrozado de esa manera era James Sirius Potter, su primo y el chico de quien estaba profundamente enamorada? No, por supuesto que no.

Apretó los puños con fuerza mientras unos ojos azules le devolvían la mirada con dureza. Justo ese día vería a James— tendría qué, no podía faltar a la cena de Navidad en casa de sus abuelos paternos— y no se permitiría derrumbarse frente a él. Ya no más…

* * *

— Y aún no logro decidirme entre un dije con nuestros nombres entrelazados o un álbum de recuerdos con…— Hugo Weasley interrumpió su parloteo al notar que Lorcan Scamander, quien supuestamente debería estar escuchándole atentamente, no le estaba prestando ni la más mínima atención. Fijó su vista en el lugar en el que el rubio miraba tan insistentemente y se sorprendió al divisar a Lily por la ventana que daba al jardín de entrada a La _Madriguera_, parada rígidamente y con los brazos cruzados, mientras que un robusto muchacho de cortos cabellos castaños movía los labios apresuradamente y hacía ademanes exagerados con las manos, al parecer tratando de hacerse entender mejor con algo.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño y miró a Marcus Gloss más detenidamente, pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos. El muy idiota había tenido el descaro de venir hasta aquí para hablar con Lily, o más bien para echarle en cara a Lily que todos los problemas que su relación había tenido en los últimos meses eran exclusivamente culpa de ella. Pero qué imbécil.

Si Hugo tuviese que ser muy sincero, diría que jamás le agradó en lo más mínimo ese estirado y creído Ravenclaw, pero también sabía que su prima le quería de verdad y él siempre apoyaría a la pelirroja por sobre todas las cosas y sin importar qué.

Decidió que la menor de los Potter merecía un poco de privacidad así que tomó a Lorcan por un codo y lo haló hasta hacerle girar hacia sí.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema, Hugo?— gruñó Lorcan mirándole ceñudo.

— Escucha, a mí tampoco me agrada mucho Gloss pero Lily puede defenderse perfectamente ella sola— dijo el pelirrojo seriamente.

Lorcan dejó escapar un suspiro y miró de reojo a Lily, quien seguía tan impasible como siempre.

— Lo sé…— susurró.

— En fin. ¿Qué te estaba diciendo?— habló Hugo con entusiasmo— ¡Oh, sí! Mi regalo para Amy. Estaba pensando en algo significativo, que nos representara como pareja y que…

— ¿Estás hablando en serio?— interrumpió una voz burlona. Lysander se encontraba recargado contra la pared con el cabello rubio y despeinado y esa mirada pícara que le caracterizaba—. Amigo, ella va creer que eres una chica si te pones tan jodidamente cursi con ella.

— Bueno, Hugo es quien tiene novia aquí, Lys, no tú— dijo Lorcan con sorna. Lysander le dedicó a su gemelo una mirada asesina, y este le respondió con una sonrisa socarrona.

— Y tú tampoco— rugió Lysander.

— Es sólo porque no me interesa tener una, no quiero sentirme atado— se defendió Lorcan con desinterés.

— Creo que he escuchado esa mista oración en una veintena de hombres sólo en el último año.

Lily Potter se encontraba parada en el umbral de la puerta que daba a la sala. Sus ojos color marrón se encontraban enrojecidos y húmedos mientras que su labio inferior temblaba fuertemente. Hugo no soportó ver a su prima en ese estado por lo que se apresuro a rodearla con sus brazos intentando reconfortarle aunque sea un poco. La pelirroja se dejó hacer y ocultó su rostro en hombro de su primo, dejando escapar pequeños sollozos y mojando la camiseta de Hugo irremediablemente con sus lágrimas, cosa que a él no le importó en lo absoluto.

Lysander se tensó al instante ante la escena que estaba presenciando y a la primera oportunidad que tuvo se escabulló del lugar. Por su lado, Lorcan tenía la mirada gacha y los puños apretados, y Hugo podría jurar que estaba a punto de golpear algo. Sus ojos azules se posaron directo en la nuca de Lily, muy intensamente, como si quisiese leerle el pensamiento, como si quisiese decirle tantas cosas con sólo una mirada.

Y en vez de eso sólo dijo—: Te dije que te merecías algo mejor.

Acto seguido, dio media vuelta y se marchó. El pelirrojo sintió cómo Lily se estremecía entre sus brazos, así que la estrechó más fuerte intentando hacer que se calmase.

— ¿Por qué soy así, Hugo?— la voz de Lily apenas fue audible contra el pecho de Hugo. El chico la separó poco a poco de su cuerpo a su prima y descubrió que la muchacha se encontraba en un estado lamentable, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas y la respiración entrecortada.

— ¿Así cómo, Lils?— preguntó dulcemente.

— ¿Por qué dejo escapar las oportunidades cuando se me presentan? ¿Soy tan poca cosa acaso?

Hugo se desconcertó bastante ante las palabras de la chica y sólo atinó a acunarla entre sus brazos como si de un bebé se tratase y besarle la cabellera roja con ternura.

Mucha gente podría creer que Lily Potter no era más que una niña tonta que seguía creyendo en los príncipes azules y finales felices. Hugo Weasley les daría la razón a esas personas en una sola cosa: su prima seguía— y probablemente siempre fuera a ser así— creyendo en los cuentos de hadas, ella seguía en la espera de su príncipe azul, que se la llevase en un caballo blanco a un castillo en la punta de una montaña, donde ningún mal podría afectarles y vivirían felices hasta el final de sus días. Hay que admitir que todos compartimos ese sentimiento en los primeros años de nuestra juventud, cuando ese primer amor nos golpea con la fuerza de una tormenta de verano y caemos irremediablemente a sus pies, la diferencia es que en la mayoría de los casos, uno termina saliendo lastimado de ese primer amor, ese que nuca se olvida. Claro, eso no significa que no nos podamos volver a enamorar, podemos hacerlo innumerables veces, pero siempre queda el recuerdo de ese primer amor, como una astilla bien clavada en nuestro corazón y que nos recuerda constantemente que hay que ser precavido para no volver a salir lastimados; por eso jamás llegamos a ilusionarnos demasiado y solemos pensar con más cuidado las cosas; por eso, si las cosas salen mal, el golpe es menos duro.

En cambio, Lily seguía ilusionándose con la misma intensidad, seguía apostándolo todo por esa persona. Por eso siempre terminaba saliendo lastimada más de lo necesario. Hugo la admiraba profundamente por eso, sabía que su prima era increíblemente valiente.

Estuvieron así durante un rato hasta que los sollozos de la pelirroja fueron cesando poco a poco.

— M-muchas gracias, Hugo— musitó Lily mientras se sorbía la nariz ruidosamente, cosa que hizo reír a su primo.

— No tienes por qué darlas, pequeña— respondió Hugo con una sonrisa.

— Claro que sí. Vengo lloriquearte cuando tú debes estar ocupado en cosas más importantes— replicó ella.

— No digas esas cosas, Lily.

— ¿Me vas a negar que no estás pensando en el regalo de Amy?— el silencio de Hugo fue la respuesta de la menor de los Potter—. Eso pensaba, y está bien, no todos los días se cumple un año de noviazgo, Guín. Dime, ¿ya pensaste en algo que darle?

— B-bueno, he estado pensando en algunas opciones— contestó nervioso Hugo—, pero nada me convence lo suficiente.

— No se diga más, yo te ayudaré— intervino Lily con renovado entusiasmo—. Conozco bien a Amy y tal vez te pueda ayudar un poco. Vamos arriba para hablar más tranquilamente.

Hugo simplemente asintió y sonrió agradecido mientras se dejaba arrastrar por la chica escaleras arriba.

Pero conforme iban subiendo, el sonido de lo que parecía una acalorada discusión les comenzó a llegar. Lograron identificar que se trataba de voces masculinas.

— _¡Pues en algún momento tendrás que tomar una decisión!_

— _¡Y sería más sencillo si no me estuvieses presionando todo el tiempo, maldita sea!_

—_Es que no comprendo qué tanto es lo que tienes que estar pensando._

Tanto Lily como Hugo se miraron con extrañeza antes de que la chica se adelantase hasta una puerta entreabierta de donde provenía el sonido. La abrió bruscamente y se sorprendió al descubrir ahí a su hermano mayor, Albus, con la cara enrojecida y los puños apretados con rabia, y el mejor amigo de este, Scorpius, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada impasible. Pero cuando repararon en la presencia de los menores, ambos chicos se tensaron y callaron al instante.

— ¿Interrumpimos algo?— inquirió Lily nerviosamente.

— ¡Lily, querida!— exclamó Malfoy acercándose de improvisto a la desconcertada pelirroja y rodeándola afectuosamente con un brazo—. Hace tanto que no te veo. ¿Cómo han estado tus vacaciones? ¡No! Mejor no me lo digas; lo hablaremos abajo, en compañía de una humeante taza de té. Ven, pequeño Hugo, acompáñanos— canturreó emprendiendo el camino. Pero el aludido no le siguió, en su lugar se dedicó a mirar a su primo suspicazmente, quien tenía la mirada gacha y la mandíbula tensa.

— ¿De qué me perdí, Al?— preguntó Weasley con cuidado.

— ¡De nada!— le ladró este, completamente fuera de sí—. ¿Acaso tendría que estar sucediendo algo?— comenzó a caminar hacia la salida como si de una fiera se tratase, cruzó el umbral de la puerta y luego Hugo lo escuchó chocar contra algo pesadamente, o contra alguien.

— ¡Cuál es tu problema, imbécil!— rugió la voz de James.

— Imbécil serás tú, idiota— en definitiva Albus se encontraba hecho un basilisco—. ¡Jódete, James! ¡Jódanse todos!

Hugo sólo alcanzó a salir de la habitación para ver cómo Albus salía disparado escaleras abajo y a James tirado en el piso y sobándose la nuca con rostro adolorido. El chico se apresuró a ayudar a su primo a ponerse de pie y este se lo agradeció al instante.

— ¿Sabes qué le ocurre a ese tonto?— preguntó James refiriéndose a su hermano menor. Hugo se encogió de hombros como toda respuesta—. Ya veo… y, ¿sabes dónde está tu hermana?

— ¿Rose?— el pelirrojo se extrañó bastante ante la pregunta formulada por su primo. A decir verdad no había visto a Rose desde que habían llegado a casa de los abuelos Weasley—. En realidad no la he visto en todo el día… probablemente se encuentre escondida y llorando por ahí— soltó inconscientemente, recordando el estado lamentable en el que se había encontrado su hermana durante los últimos días.

— ¿Escondida y llorando?— profirió al instante James, y una mueca de dolor surcó su rostro.

Hugo suspiró al darse cuenta de que había metido la pata y que había hablado sin darse cuenta.

— Bueno… Rose no ha estado muy bien últimamente— respondió el menor.

— Describe "no muy bien"— pidió James con voz queda.

— No ha salido de su habitación durante unos cinco días.

Potter cerró los ojos fuertemente y se dejó caer contra la pared para ir resbalando hasta quedar sentado. Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a soltar una serie de improperios que Hugo apenas logró distinguir.

— ¿Tú sabes algo de lo que le sucede, Jame?— quiso saber el chico.

— Tú tienes novia, ¿cierto, Hugo?— soltó James de pronto lo que tomó muy de sorpresa a Hugo e inconscientemente la imagen del rostro de facciones dulces de Amy vino a su mente y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordarla.

— Así es— contestó algo bobamente y dejando a un lado la actitud extraña de James. Su novia tenía ese efecto en él.

— ¿Y la amas?— la pregunta desconcertó a un más al pelirrojo si es que cabía. Y aún así no dudó al contestar.

— Sí…

— ¿Y cómo te diste cuenta?— James continuó con su interrogatorio mirándole desde el suelo.

Hugo se lo pensó un momento. En definitiva esa no era una pregunta fácil de responder.

— Creo que no puedes. Ese sentimiento simplemente va creciendo en tu interior y no te da aviso alguno. Pero lo sabes cuándo comienzas a sentirte pleno y especial junto a esa persona sin necesidad de fingir en lo más mínimo, cuando simplemente piensas en ella cada segundo de tus días y te das cuenta de que imaginas un futuro a su lado, y también lo sabes porque, cuando estas lejos de esa persona, te sientes incompleto— Hugo respondió lo más sinceramente que pudo y dejó que las palabras brotasen de sus labios por sí solas.

Después de que Hugo terminó con su discurso, James se puso de pie y se precipitó escaleras abajo.

— ¿A dónde vas?— le detuvo Hugo.

— A buscar a tu hermana.

Esa respuesta heló a Hugo por completo e hizo que una pregunta se instalara en su cabeza: ¿Sería posible que James y Rose…? No. No, no, no, no y no. Eso era imposible, ¿cierto? No podía ser cierto, ¿o sí?

Decidió no pensar más en el tema y emprendió la búsqueda de Lily o de alguno de los gemelos Scamander, pero con una idea bien instalada en la cabeza: ese día los hermanos Potter habían estado actuando endemoniadamente extraño.

* * *

Rose se encontraba sentada sobre la nieve y con la espada recargada en el tronco de un viejo árbol que se encontraba a las afueras de _La Madriguera_. No le importaba que hiciese un frio tan fuerte que le helara hasta la medula de los huesos y que ella sólo llevase puesta una fina chaqueta que no lograba cubrirle en nada. No le importaba que en unos minutos fuese a dar inicio la cena Navideña y que ella no estuviese presente. No le importaba absolutamente nada, a excepción de _él_.

Se había prometido a si misma ser fuerte y encarar a James con la cabeza en alto, pero simplemente no había sido capaz y sólo pudo huir como una cobarde. Sabía que si volvía a ver esos ojos miel, hermosos y vivaces, no lo soportaría y terminaría cayendo rendida ante sus pies, y eso simplemente no podía permitírselo

Se encontraba tan concentrada en esos pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cómo unos pasos se acercaban lentamente hacia ella hasta que una voz grave y ronca susurró su nombre al viento.

— Rose.

Giró el rostro rápidamente. Y ahí estaba, alto, desgarbado, con esa mata de pelo azabache desordenado cayéndole por el rostro de facciones marcadas pero sin ocultar ese par de ojos miel que ella tanto amaba y que ni ocultos tras el cristal de esas gafas que siempre llevaba puesta dejaban de brillar de esa forma tan especial.

— James…

* * *

… **¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Las cosas se están poniendo interesantes, ¿no? Esto cada vez se acerca más al final. ¿Y qué les pareció la aparición de Hugo? Personalmente AMO a este personaje y significó mucho para mí que aparición.**

**En realidad, todo este capítulo es muy importante. Me ayudó a liberarme de todo lo que he estado viviendo últimamente, eso lo podrán notar en las reflexiones que hice a lo largo del cap y me di cuenta que a veces es mejor escribir como desquiciada a derramar una sola lágrima. Incuso el título tiene un significado para mí.**

**Ahora, ¿podrían dejarme un review, porfa?— lo sé, qué descarada—, en verdad me harían muy feliz *OJOS DE PERRITO***

**Antes de despedirme, les pido una cosa: ¡Ténganme paciencia! Juro hacer todo lo posible por no volver a tardar tanto pero necesito organizar mi vida urgentemente.**

**Me despido.**

**Besos y nos leemos— espero pronto— ñ.ñ**

_**Atte,**_

_**Pam. **_


	8. Octavo Capítulo: Algunas verdades

***Una cabeza de enmarañado cabello oscuro con mechas rubias sale detrás de una puerta llena de telarañas. Hace un fallido intento de sonrisa que termina en una mueca extraña.**

**Suspira y se prepara para dar una pobre explicación***

**Los Mayas predijeron que el 21 de diciembre de 2012 ocurriría un acontecimiento increíble, y pasó… Mede Freaky— para los amigos, Pam— por fin actualizó XDDDD **

**OK, después de este mal chiste les diré que ya ni siquiera tengo cara para pedir disculpas pero aún así lo haré: ****¡DISCULPENME!**

**Voy a comenzar explicando que durante los últimos meses estuve completamente absorbida en la escuela. El próximo año presento el examen CENEVAL, que aquí en México es muy importante (más para mí que quiero entrar a una buena universidad).**

**También por otros problemas personales y ciertamente no tenía cabeza para dedicarme a la historia. Hace unas semanas, cuando por fin tuve tiempo libre y me pude despejar, intente retomar el fic pero no supe cómo y la inspiración simplemente no venía a mí. ¿Les ha pasado? Es horrible, lo juro.**

**Y bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir.**

**La buena noticia: ¡aquí hay nuevo cap! **

**Es más o menos largo y pasan cosas bastante importantes, el problema es que ya no estoy muy segura de cómo terminarla. De lo que sí estoy segura es que no va a durar más de dos capítulos más. Esto lo tengo que cortar en algún punto ya que quiero comenzar con un Scorpius/Rose que me está dando vueltas en la cabeza lo antes posible (ellos son mi OTP y morderé a cualquiera que ose criticarlos).**

**No los entretengo más y mejor nos leemos abajo ñ.ñ**

* * *

**Victims of Love.**

_It's a game and we are all just victims of love. _

— James…

El nombre salió de entre los labios de Rose como si de un quejido dolorido se tratase. La muchacha se puso rápidamente de pie y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, poniendo las manos frente a su cuerpo en gesto protector. En su rostro se reflejaba una mescla entre enojo, angustia, miedo… y odio.

_Odio._

James tragó saliva pesadamente, no sabiendo cómo es que logró que las piernas no le fallasen y se derrumbase ahí mismo. Porque, maldita sea, le había perdido, a Rose. Su hermosa y amada Rose.

Así es, la amaba. James se acababa de dar cuenta de que, por primera vez en toda su vida, estaba enamorado de una chica. Si eso se lo hubiesen dicho algunos meses atrás, él simplemente hubiese largado una carcajada, dicho algo como _sigue soñando_ y luego se hubiese ido a ligar con la primera falda corta que se le cruzase en frente. Pero ahora las cosas eran completamente diferentes, él mismo había cambiado tan enorme y abruptamente que aún le costaba creérselo. Porque Rose, ya sea intencionalmente o no, le había atrapado; le había hecho darse cuenta que el amor existía y que todos sucumbimos a él, y James, obviamente, no fue la excepción.

Había intentado evitarlo. Merlín sabía que había hecho todo lo posible por evitar quedar involucrado con Rose, pero no había funcionado en nada. No pudo controlar el impulso, semanas atrás, de juntar sus labios con los de la pelirroja y comprobar si realmente eran tan suaves como aparentaban ser, lo cual resultó ser verdad. Tampoco pudo reprimir esos deseos locos que le llamaban a hacerla suya una y otra vez, y cuando descubrió que ella se encontraba de la misma forma, decidió mandar esa parte moralista de su interior que le decía que eso estaba completamente mal y dejó aflorar sus instintos más salvajez, sólo para Rose. Pero lo que más se reprochaba era no haber podido evitar que ese pequeño sentimiento de cariño que siempre sintió para con la Weasley creciera y se convirtiera en algo más fuerte y profundo. Amor.

Porque ahora lo sabía, que estaba enamorado de ella, de Rose Weasley, su prima. Eso estaba jodidamente mal, pero a la vez era jodidamente maravilloso.

— Y-yo… quiero hablar contigo— titubeó el chico, y se impresionó bastante, porque James Potter nunca titubea.

La mirada azul de la pelirroja se oscureció mientras mantenía esa postura defensiva.

— Yo no tengo interés de hablar contigo— soltó cortante la chica—. Vete, James.

— Rose, por favor, sólo necesito que me des un minuto para hablar contigo— suplicó James.

— ¡No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo!— exclamó la chica y las lagrimas comenzaron a aparecer en sus ojos, y James sintió que el corazón se le rompía de a poco.

— R-rose, por favor… te lo suplico— la voz del joven salió rota y desesperada. Dio un paso hacia adelante para intentar tocar a Rose pero esta retrocedió en el acto mientras las lagrimas descendían por sus enrojecidas mejillas.

— Sé que no merezco que me escuches, o si quiera una sola mirada tuya— continuó hablando James—. Pero te suplico que lo hagas, Rosie, para que puedas entenderme.

— ¿Entenderte?— soltó la pelirroja con rabia y seguido de una carcajada irónica—. ¿Entender qué, James? ¿Que sólo me usaste para entretenerte? ¿Que te importó una mierda herirme de esta manera siempre y cuando tú estuvieses satisfecho? ¿Que no signifiqué absolutamente nada para ti salvo una…?

— ¡Quiero que entiendas que te amo!— el grito de James hizo que Rose se detuviese en seco.

La chica abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y miró al Potter como si de un espectro se tratase. Este simplemente soltó el aire, que parecía hace mucho llevaba conteniendo, y sonrió de forma sincera.

Cuando comenzó a hablar, en ningún momento dejó de mira a su prima a los ojos.

— Yo te amo, Rose. Jamás creí que sería capaz de enamorarme alguna vez en mi vida, pero pasó y fue de ti… Al principio y yo no sabía qué me estaba sucediendo, jama me había pasado algo así, ¿entiendes? Sólo sabía que tenía la necesidad de estar contigo el mayor tiempo posible, de verte sonreír, de perderme en tus hermosos ojos, de tocarte, abrazarte y besarte todo el tiempo. Me di cuenta de que si no estabas a mi lado simplemente no me sentía completo.

Juro que James hubiese continuado hablando, enumerándole a Rose las muchas razones de por qué ella era tan especial para él, pero entonces la pelirroja comenzó a acercársele con torpeza, demasiado abrumada como para pensar coherentemente; debido a esto, tropezó y casi se da de bruces en el suelo de no ser porque los agiles brazos de James Potter la atraparon a tiempo, envolviéndola en un cálido y protector abrazo del que ella no quería salir nunca.

Rose lloraba. James podía sentir sus múltiples sollozos contra su pecho, a pesar de no verla, y también podía oírla. La acunó con cuidado entre sus brazos, acariciando su cabello con cariño y besándole la coronilla innumerables veces.

Después de un tiempo, ella fue desenterrando su rostro del pecho de él y le miro directo a los ojos. El chico simplemente no se pudo resistir más tiempo y unió sus labios con los de ella en un dulce beso. Era el beso más dulce que alguna vez se hayan dado, estaba lleno de todos esos _te amo_ que nunca se dijeron, lleno de anhelos, de disculpas y de perdones, de promesas de una vida juntos.

Cuando se separaron, chocaron sus frentes. James seguía aprisionando la cintura de Rose con una mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba su rostro como si fuese la cosa más preciada del mundo para él (lo cual era cierto). Rose, con sus manos aferrándose al pecho de James, como si de un salvavidas se tratase.

— Eso ha sido lo más hermoso que alguien me ha dicho jamás— dijo Rose con voz suave y cantarina. Se acercó a James y rozó apenas sus labios con los de él, alejándose inmediatamente con una sonrisa enorme.

— Bueno, si he de ponerme jodidamente cursi será sólo contigo, preciosa. Aunque todo es cien por ciento verdad— respondió juguetonamente él.

— ¿He de sentirme halagada?

— Por supuesto que sí.

— Eres un maldito engreído.

— Pero un maldito engreído que te ama loca y profundamente.

Antes de que Rose pudiese agregar algo, James la haló por la nuca y la besó ferozmente. Ella se separó apenas, tomó el labio inferior del chico entre sus dientes y lo mordió provocativamente para luego susurrar sobre sus labios—: Te amo.

Y se volvieron a besar, desesperada y apasionadamente. Pero sobre todo, se besaron con amor.

Por primera vez, James Potter y Rose Weasley podrían decirse mutuamente que se amaban e iban a estar completamente seguros de que serían correspondidos.

* * *

Albus se aflojó el cuello de la camisa por enésima vez en lo que llevaba la noche, no entendía por qué seguía sintiéndolo tan malditamente apretado. Tal vez era que él estaba demasiado nervioso.

Recorrió con la mirada a todos los ahí presentes. Allí se encontraba toda la familia Weasley, incluyendo amigos de la familia como los Longbottom y los Scamander. Sólo faltaban Teddy y Victoire, ya que estos estaban visitando a los abuelos maternos de la última en Francia.

Tampoco se encontraban ni James ni Rose. Su prima había desaparecido a quién sabe dónde durante todo el día y cuando James se ofreció a ir a buscarle, aunque a todos les pareció bastante extraño, le dejaron ir sin más, ahora llevaban ausentes un par de horas. Albus, al igual que toda la familia, imaginaba que se encontraban en algún lugar en medio de una enorme discusión en la que convenía no acercarse demasiado, ya se llevarían el regaño correspondiente de parte de sus madres y la abuela cuando regresasen… y valla que sería grande.

El chico dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia donde se encontraba sentado Scorpius Malfoy, charlando animadamente con Hugo y Lily. El primero le escuchaba lo más atentamente que podía, considerando que estaba muy ocupado metiéndose cantidades descomunales de comida a la boca que ni siquiera había terminado de vaciar. Lily, por su parte, comía con mucha más calma y tenía puesta toda su atención en el rubio, aunque de vez en cuando parecía distraerse un poco debido a Lorcan Scamander, quien se encontraba sentado a su lado y solía mandarle unas cuantas miradas significativas.

Albus se dijo que ya después hablaría con ese chiquillo y trataría de espantarle. Ser el hermano mayor de una jovencita tan bonita como Lily era difícil, eso James y él lo sabían muy bien.

Volvió a centrar su atención en Scorpius y se fijó en cada uno de las cosas que hacía este. La manera en que sonreía tan amable y alegremente y en cómo esa sonrisa parecía reflejares en el brillo de sus ojos grises, en sus ademanes elegantes y seguros. En cada uno de esos pequeños detalles que habían hechizado sin remedio a Albus, que le habían enamorado.

De un momento para otro, Albus se encontró a sí mismo puesto de pie, llamando la atención de todos los allí precedentes, incluyendo a la de Scorpius. El rubio le miro significativamente y el azabache le devolvió la mirada, una mirada llena de determinación que hizo aflorar una sonrisa en el rostro de Scorpius de forma inconsciente.

— Familia— profirió el chico con voz increíblemente calma—. Yo… yo tengo q-que decirles algo…— a medida que avanzaba, esa calma se iba quebrando y eso se lo reprochó mentalmente.

— Dinos qué es, querido— le dijo su abuela con voz dulce.

— Estoy saliendo con alguien…— soltó de pronto. Todo sería mil veces más fáciles si las cosas se zanjaban de forma rápida.

— ¡Oh, eso es maravilloso, cariño!— exclamó su madre con emoción y dando pequeños aplausos.

— Queremos saber quién es la afortunada— agregó tío Charlie con una sonrisa afable.

El chico no respondió. En cambio, manda una mirada significativa a Scorpius, quien parece comprenderle ya que de inmediato se pone de pie y, desde el otro lado de la meza, estira la mano. Albus la toma sin pensárselo dos veces.

— Es Scorpius.

Pasaron muchas cosas después de que el chico dijese esas simples dos palabras. Hubo muchas reacciones que no valen la pena mencionar, pero a él sólo le importaban dos: la de su padre y la de su madre.

Su madre le miraba con una mescla de preocupación e incredulidad. En el rostro de su padre solamente había seriedad. Pero había algo en común en los ojos de ambos: decepción.

Albus sintió que el mundo se le venía encima.

Harry Potter se levantó lentamente de su silla e hizo que su esposa hiciera lo mismo.

— Albus, vamos a hablar a la cocina— dijo secamente.

El muchacho lo dudó por un momento pero luego sintió un apretón cálido en su mano. Levantó la vista hacía Scorpius, quien seguía sosteniendo su mano; este le sonrió un poco, transmitiéndole seguridad, y el de ojos verdes agradeció el gesto devolviendo el apretón.

Con paso lento pero decidido el chico siguió a sus padres a la cocina. Los tres Potter entraron al lugar. Harry les pidió que se sentaran y así lo hicieron, Albus dando la espalda a un gran ventanal que daba al jardín trasero y sus padres frente a él. El joven esperó a que sus progenitores le dijeran lo que tuvieran que decirle acerca de su relación con el Malfoy, pero eso nunca pasó. En su lugar hubo un grito súbito por parte de su madre y la rápida acción de su padre de ponerse de pie como si quisiese golpear algo (o a alguien).

Albus se apresuro a levantarse de su asiento al ver que su madre, como si estuviese en presencia del mismísimo Voldemort, casi caía de su silla. Logró cogerla a tiempo por la cintura y entonces dirigió su vista a lo que los mayores parecían ver con tanto horror.

Allí, detrás de la ventana, junto a aquel gran árbol que tenía más años que él, se encantaban dos figuras, una pelirroja y otra de cabello negro. Las dos figuras se estaban abrazando a tal grado que uno no podría decir dónde iniciaba una y terminaba la otra. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de aquella escena era que ese par de figuras se estaban besando, de la manera más apasionada y cariñosa que el Slytherin jamás hubiese visto.

Esas llamadas "figuras" eran _James y Rose_.

James y Rose eran _primos_.

Joder, aquello estaba _mal_…

Muchas emociones pasaron por la mente de Albus en ese momento; entre las que se destacaban la confusión, incredulidad y— no lo negaría— asco. Y entre todo aquel mar de sentimientos, se encontraba también el alivio, porque sabía que después de que este gran secreto entre su hermano y su prima fuese revelado, toda su familia se olvidaría de lo suyo con Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

**De verdad espero que la cosa no me quedara muy forzada pero tenían que ser descubiertos de algún modo XDDD **

**En el próximo cap se explicará mejor cómo se tomó la familia la noticia de Albus, habrá Lorcan/Lily *-* y sabrán lo que pasó con James y Rose.**

**A todas esas personas que me mandaron review pero no se los he contestado: perdón. Sepan que los he leído todos y se los agradezco de todo corazón. Los voy a contestar todos, eso seguro jeje.**

**De todos modos miles de besos, abrazos y agradecimientos a todo aquel que se toma el tiempo de dejarme un comentario. Lo aprecio muchísimo.**

**También gracias a aquellos que sólo me agregan a favs y alerts o que simplemente me leen. Espero que se animen a darme su opinión ñ.ñ**

**No creo que vaya a poder actualizar para antes de Navidad— Año Nuevo creo que sí—, así que de una vez **_**les deseo de todo corazón una muy feliz Navidad**_** rodeados de sus seres queridos, con mucho amor, risas y comida deliciosa (que es de mis partes favoritas de estas fechas XP). **

**LOS QUIERO.**

**Y bueno, como ya me puse sentimental, me despido. **

**Besos y nos leemos ñ.ñ **

**Atte,**

**Pam. **


	9. Noveno Capítulo:Perfectamente imperfecto

**Ok, creo que ya estoy grandecita como para andarme yendo por las ramas… perdón, sé que no lo merezco, pero aún así lo pido. Les seré sincera, mi imperdonable retraso no tiene una justificación decente. No tuvo nada que ver con la escuela (que si les digo la verdad no ha estado tan terrible últimamente… tampoco bien, pero no terrible), ni con mi **_**no-tan-genial**_** vida social. **

**Simplemente la inspiración— esa **_**bitch**_**— decidió no aparecerse— otra forma de decir que soy vaga XD—.**

**Todo inició cuando, justo después de subir el último cap, una amiga me recomendó un libro: **_**Forbidden**_**. Este trata de un par de hermanos, con tres hermanitos más pequeños, quienes viven bajo el abandono de su padre y la negligencia de su madre; por lo que ellos son quienes se encargan de cuidar de sus hermanos y ocultarles la realidad a las autoridades. Todo hasta allí es muy triste, y a eso agréguenle el hecho de que son hermano y hermana se terminan enamorando.**

**Sobra decir que el libro fue un dramón XD. Pero me propuse a terminarlo porque amaba al personaje de Lochan, me encantaba Kit, aunque Maya me caía mal. También porque estaba en inglés y me he propuesto a leer más libros en inglés para mejorar en el idioma.**

**El punto es que lo leí y ahora me arrepiento. Y no, no lo recomiendo.**

**Ya después de terminarlo me traumé bastante— yo tengo hermanos, y pensar en ellos de **_**esa**_** manera me provoca ganas de vomitar—. Cada vez que intentaba escribir de James y Rose me acordaba del libro y simplemente no podía, aun me cuesta trabajo. Creo que tendré que ponerme a leer muchos fics de esta pareja para recordar por qué me gusta tanto.**

**Lo que pasó después fue que estaba por ahí, ojeando por los fics de otros fandoms y me topé con esta historia. Joder, el mejor fic que he leído de ese fandom, y me recordó por qué me gustaba tanto ese personaje. ¿El problema? La autora no ha actualizado en tres putos años, ¡TRES! Y eso me hizo acordar de este fic y me dije que esto no podía seguir así.**

**Y bueno, eso… **

**Por cierto, ayer ****POR** **FIN**** contesté a los reviews que me mandaron, y a continuación voy a responder a los que no puedo contestar por PM:**

Alice: Gracias por comentar, linda, y me disculpo por el retraso. Pero aquí está el capítulo ñ.ñ

Juani: Gracias por comentar

Guest: Lamento dejarte así XP Gracias por comentar

Guest (2): Gracias por comentar ñ.ñ

Roseeee lol: Crusio no, ¡por favor! Jaja gracias por comentar, linda.

**Si me faltó alguien, o si a alguien le mandé doble agradecimiento— puede pasar—, me disculpo y les pido que me lo hagan saber.**

**Les agradezco de todo corazón sus comentarios, lo digo de verdad.**

**Bueno, ya me extendí demasiado. A veces creo que me alargo mucho con las notas de autor, y probablemente nadie las lee…**

_**Disclaimer:**_** todo lo reconocible pertenece a J. K Rowling.**

**Disfruten el cap y nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

**Victims of Love.**

_Now you've back trackked  
You're running away cause it just happened again and you dont want it to end  
Trying your best to not let yourself go cold, so cold. _

Lily Potter se encontraba recargada sobre un fregadero en medio de una desordenada y sucia cocina, mientras tallaba concienzudamente un pequeño plato de porcelana, intentando quitar todo rastro de suciedad en él.

Muchos de sus conocidos solían decirle a la pelirroja que era una especie de maniática por la limpieza, porque sus cosas siempre estaban impecables y en su lugar, y porque de vez en cuando le daban uno de esos ataques compulsivos de ponerse a limpiar y arreglar todo lo que se cruzase por su camino hasta dejarlo completamente inmaculado.

Justo como ahora.

En cuanto Lily puso un pie dentro de la casa de sus tíos Ron y Hermione lo primero con lo que se toparon sus ojos fue con un desorden lamentable. Eso le desconcertó bastante, es decir, allí vivía Hermione Weasley, quien podía llegar a ser igual o aún peor de perfeccionista que Lily. Pero entonces la chica posó su mirada en la castaña mujer, y al notar las enormes marcas oscuras de preocupación que se formaban alrededor de sus ojos y que de vez en cuando estos se humedecían con lagrimas que parecían ser retenidas durante el día para después poder correr libremente durante la noche, simplemente se dio cuenta de que en ese momento lo que menos le importaba a su tía era el estado en que se encontrase su casa.

Lo menos que pudo hacer fue ofrecerse voluntaria para limpiar un poco.

Y no era simplemente el hecho de ayudar a la tía Hermione. Realmente a Lily le hacía bien limpiar, fregar y ordenar tan compulsivamente como lo estaba haciendo en este momento, porque eso le ayudaba a olvidar toda esa mierda que le ha estado atormentando durante los últimos días.

Olvidar el grito desgarrador que había soltado su madre y cómo eso le hizo precipitarse inmediatamente a la cocina de forma tan acelerada que hubiese caído al suelo de no ser porque los brazos de Lorcan se lo impidieron en el último minuto. Olvidar ver a su familia, observando con horror hacia la ventana que daba al jardín trasero, a ese gran árbol. Olvidar la estúpida decisión que tomó de mirar hacia allí ella también. Olvidar cómo se dejó caer al suelo— y fue de nuevo atrapada por Lorcan antes de impactar contra este— cuando descubrió que era lo que tenía a sus padres y a uno de sus hermanos tan alterados.

_James… Rose… besándose._

El sollozo que escapó de la boca de tía Hermione; la abuela desmayándose en brazos de tío Charlie; Fred negando repetidas veces con la cabeza con sus oscuros ojos bien abiertos; los susurros constantes que soltaba Hugo en algo que sonaba como _no puede ser, no puede ser que yo tuviese razón_. Esas fueron algunas de las reacciones que la aturdida mente de Lily pudo captar, aunque se encontraba demasiado abrumada como para hacer otra cosa que no fuese apoyarse contra el pecho de Lorcan, encontrando reconfortante la calidez de los brazos de este alrededor de ella.

Aunque en definitiva, y no importaba cuántos trastos fregase, nunca podría olvidar la reacción de su tío Ron. Cómo irrumpió en la habitación, y al ver la escena que protagonizaban su hija y su sobrino a la lejanía, salió de la misma manera violenta que cómo había entrado— puede que un poco más—, en busca de la manera más rápida de llegar al patio trasero. El padre de Lily le siguió de inmediato, eso no era para nada una buena señal.

En menos de un segundo, ambos hombres se encontraban enfrentando a los adolecentes, a los cuales el color les había abandonado en cuanto les vieron acercarse. Lily no supo muy bien qué fue lo que se dijeron, pero seguro las palabras de tío Ron fueron muy duras, ya que Rose lloraba desconsoladamente protegida detrás del cuerpo de James.

Su hermano dijo unas cuantas palabras que fueron inaudibles para Lily, después, con una mirada de increíble determinación, tomó la mano de Rose entre la suya y giró sobre sí mismo.

Como si nunca hubiesen estado allí, James Potter y Rose Weasley desaparecieron.

Más de una semana había pasado desde que aquello había ocurrido y ni Lily ni ningún otro miembro de la familia tenían noticias de ellos desde entonces. La menor de los Potter aun recuerda cómo fue que la familia pasó Año Nuevo; lleno de silencios y tenciones, de tristezas y preocupaciones.

Ya faltaban pocos días para regresar a clases y sinceramente la chica dudaba que su hermano y su prima fuesen a regresar para entonces.

— ¿Planeas seguir fregando ese plato durante el resto de tu vida, pelirroja?— una voz profunda y ronca la sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Lorcan Scamander se encontraba recargado descuidadamente sobre el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, pero que de alguna manera lograba reconfortar a Lily de una forma que no lograba comprender.

En otras circunstancias, la chica le hubiese respondido al rubio con algún comentario sarcástico y lleno de saña, o en todo caso, con un insulto. Pero con todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento y todo lo que había estado ocurriendo entre ellos durante los últimos días, lo mejor que pudo salir de ella fue una sonrisa triste antes de preguntarle qué hacía allí.

— Albus me mandó a buscarte, no sin antes advertirme que no se me ocurriese hacer algo indebido mientras estuviese contigo. Pero qué cabrón.

La pelirroja no pudo contener la risa que salió de entre sus labios ante las palabras de Lorcan. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba ese chico para siempre poder hacerle sentir mejor?

— Entonces creo que será mejor que le hagas caso, ¿no?— dijo Lily juguetonamente y ya un poco de mejor humor.

— Pues francamente hoy estas tan guapa, Lily, que me lo pones difícil.

Lorcan se enderezó y comenzó a acercarse a Lily, pero ella retrocedió en el último segundo.

Y es que la muchacha sentía que en ese momento no estaba bien intentar algo con Lorcan, por mucho que quisiese. Su vida se estaba volviendo demasiado caótica para si quiera intentarlo.

En primer lugar con todo el caos que se había formado en la familia por la huida de James y Rose y su recién descubierta relación amorosa— sin mencionar prohibida—. Y no podía olvidar la también recién descubierta relación de su hermano Albus con Scorpius Malfoy; eso también había tomado de sorpresa a todos. Aunque a Lily, personalmente, no le interesaba mucho de quién estuviese enamorado su hermano, siempre y cuando esa persona le hiciese feliz, y sabía que Scorpius jamás podría lastimar a Albus.

No todos los Weasley se habían tomado la noticia de la mejor manera, pero a Albus sólo le interesaba la opinión de sus padres, quienes le apoyaban completamente. Claro, estaban un poco molestos, pero sólo por el hecho de que el joven no hubiese confiado lo suficiente en ellos como para contarles la verdad desde un principio, y preocupados, ya que sabían algunas de las dificultades y prejuicios con las que su hijo tendría que lidiar en el futuro. Pero ante todo eran los padres de Albus y por tanto le apoyarían incondicionalmente en todo momento.

Lily encontraba la situación un tanto irónica. Es decir, ella y algunos otros de sus familiares siempre habían creído que el Malfoy acabaría involucrado con algún miembro de la familia… pero no precisamente con Albus.

Lily levantó medianamente la mirada y se sintió encoger debajo de los penetrantes ojos de Lorcan Scamander.

Joder, ¿en qué momento se había vuelto tan increíblemente atractivo? Es decir, Lorcan siempre había sido guapo, pero en ese momento le parecía uno de los jóvenes más apuestos que había visto nunca.

Su cabello, largo y rubio, caía desordenado por su cabeza hasta casi tocarle los hombros, aunque no lograba por completo taparle las orejas, que sobresalían traviesas entre este y le hacía parecerse vagamente a un elfo. Luego sus ojos, de ese azul profundo y oscuro, como el mar, y que ni siquiera esos cuantos mechones dorados que caían desordenadamente sobre estos lograban ocultar ese brillo y esa intensidad que les caracterizaba.

Pero lo que a Lily más le gustaba a de Lorcan era su sonrisa, siempre presente, alegre y juguetona, como riéndose descaradamente de la vida misma. Uno no podía evitar reír cuando veías esa sonrisa, y te preguntabas de qué era de lo que se estaba riendo, pero Lily ya le conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que era de todo lo que le rodeaba.

Ya no podía seguir negando lo mucho que Lorcan le gustaba, aunque ni siquiera estuviese muy segura de en qué momento comenzó a hacerlo— tal vez esa tarde, mientras estaban sentados juntos en el jardín trasero de los Scamander, mirando el hermoso paisaje que se extendía frente a ellos—. Pero estaba asustada, porque no se trataba de cualquier chico: era Lorcan Scamander. Lorcan, a quien conocía desde pequeña y con quien pasaba horas enteras jugando junto con Hugo y Lysander a los dragones; el mismo que en su primer año en Hogwarts le había roto la nariz a Johnny Thompson cuando vio como empujaba deliberadamente a Lily cuando esta salía de clase de encantamientos— algo que ni Hugo había hecho—. Él siempre había estado allí para ella, aunque no siempre congeniasen en todo y soliesen molestarse en cada ocasión que se les presentaba, él seguía allí.

Y darse cuenta, de repente, de que le quería más que como a un amigo le confundía demasiado.

La palma de una mano, grande y cálida, se posó sobre la mejilla de la joven con delicadeza mientras con dedos largos apartaba mechones rojizos tras la oreja de esta.

Lily soltó un suspiro.

Había salido con unos cuantos chicos a lo largo de su juventud y ninguno había logrado despertar en ella la mitad de las cosas que Lorcan, con un simple rose, había logrado hacer. Eso también le asustaba.

Lily sabía que el rubio no se parecía ni mínimamente a los otros chicos con los que había salido. Él no era considerado ni caballeroso, mucho menos responsable. Era Lorcan: burlón, descarado y hasta cierto punto frio. Slytherin en toda la regla. No como Lysander, quien era tan Hufflepuff. O Hugo y ella, tan Gryffindors.

Lorcan no iba a ser romántico ni detallista con ella. No iba a sorprenderla con flores ni iba a ir por allí pregonando que tenía la novia más bella del mundo. Aunque Lily sí podía estar segura de una cosa: siempre iba a ser sincero con ella, a un punto que tal vez le lastimase, pero estaba bien. Esa cualidad siempre le había gustado de él. Lorcan era sincero, muy directo, tanto que incluso te descolocaba.

Justo como en ese momento…

— Lily, me gustas— sus palabras salieron tan naturales, tan sinceras. Lily se removió entre los brazos de él, no sabía en qué momento el chico se las había apañado para rodearle la cintura con una de sus manos, mientras la otra aún estaba enredada entre sus rojos cabellos.

— Lorcan, yo…

— No digas nada. Escucha— le interrumpió acercándose más a ella, haciéndole estremecer aún más—. Lily, me gustas. Te quiero. Lo digo en serio. Y sé que no soy el tipo de chico con quien sueles salir. No soy un como Gloss, y tampoco deseo serlo— con cada palabra que soltaba el muchacho, su aliento chocaba contra el rostro de la pelirroja; lo que le estaba volviendo loca—. También sé que hemos sido amigos desde siempre, pero te ya no puedo aceptar que seamos sólo eso. No soy como ninguno de esos chicos, pero te quiero, Lily. De verdad te quiero.

La chica estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar en ese mismo instante. No fueron más que unas simples palabras, pero hace mucho que no se sentía así de especial.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar:

— No, Lorcan, tú no eres como ninguno de esos chicos— se aseguro de mirar al chico directo a los ojos—. _Eres mucho mejor._

Y lo besó, y ese beso le supo a gloria. Porque lo había estado deseando desde aquella tarde en casa de los Scamander, y Merlín sabía cuánto.

Lorcan recibió el beso gustoso, estrechándole entre sus brazos con desespero y sonrió mientras se besaban, de forma satisfecha; algo típico de él. Lily también sonrió, feliz y plena, y se dedicó a disfrutar de los labios de Lorcan moviéndose sobre los suyos, cálidos, húmedos e incitantes.

Y sintió que volaba…

— Aleja tus sucias manos de mi hermana, Scamander.

Pero la voz de Albus le hizo caer rápida y abruptamente a la realidad.

Lorcan se alejó de ella sólo un poco y le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona a Albus, como retándole.

Lily soltó un bufido. ¿No llevaba ni cinco minutos con Lorcan y las cosas empezaban _así_?

Luego sonrió, sintiendo las manos del rubio ceñirse a su cintura, lo que sólo aumentaba la ira de su hermano.

Era Lorcan, al fin y al cabo, las cosas no podrían ser de otra forma.

Justo por eso era _perfecto_.

* * *

**Pues eso fue todo. **

**Sé que querían que apareciesen James y Rose, escribí un capítulo en el que aparecían ellos en todo momento, pero lo odié, lo borré y escribí este en su lugar XDDDD**

_**¡Viva Lorcan/Lily!**_

**Pero en el próximo cap aparecen ellos, no se preocupen.**

**Hablando de Lorcan y Lily: voy a subir un long-fic de ellos. Estoy muy emocionada con la idea y tal vez me anime a subir el prologo muy pronto. ¿Qué? ¿Se animan a leelo?**

**Me despido. Haré todo lo posible por actualizar pronto posible. Les aseguro que no tardaré tres años— lo sé, sólo lo empeoro—.**

**No pido reviews porque sé que no me los merezco **_(porfaaaaa, porfaaaaa, porfaaaaaaaaaaaa)_

**Me despido.**

**Besos,**

**Pam.**


	10. Décimo Capítulo: El destino les juntó

**Bueno, hoooliiis, jeje. Ya sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero es que les juro que estoy teniendo bastantes problemas con este fic, y bueno, pensé que en vacaciones sería más fácil escribirlo, pero tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo. Me disculpo de antemano por la gran cantidad de azúcar que van a leer, pero de corazón espero que les guste ñ.ñ**

**También me disculpo porque no he contestado los reviews; ya saben que siempre lo hago— a veces se me pasa alguno— tarde que temprano. **

**Agradezco a **_**AgussArce**_**, **_**Basileya**_**, **_**LorcanLilyFOREVE**_**, **_**Angie Weasley P**_**, **_**cieloabierto**_**, **_**Guest**_**, **_**Lui. Nott**_**, **_**Lun Black**_** y **_**jwp**_** por comentar en el cap pasado. Les agradezco infinitamente que se tomen el tiempo de leer lo que escribo y comentar, y de regañarme por tardarme en actualizar **_(cofcofcieloabiertocofcof XD)_**. Besotes para ustedes :3 **

**En fin, ya saben que nada de esto me pertenece, no me molestaré en repetirlo.**

**Ahora sí, ¡a leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

_**Victims of love.**_

_We are all just victims of love..._

Rose Weasley entrelazó más fuerte su mano con la de su primo, James Potter. Se aferró a ella como si de un salvavidas se tratase; como si tuviese miedo de que, si llegaba a soltarla, alguna fuerza atroz y avasalladora— la de su familia, amigos y la sociedad misma— le hiciese separase de su lado y ya no le fuese a volver a ver en su vida. Entonces, las cosas terminarían de irse al carajo.

— Estas despierta.

La voz algo ronca de James hizo eco en la vacía y oscura habitación, lo que logró que los miedos de la chica se dispersasen un poco.

_Él seguía allí, con ella._

Acercó su rostro hasta cocarlo en el pecho del azabache, sintiendo cómo la respiración, cálida, reconfortante, de él chocaba contra su nuca. Suspiró.

_Estaban juntos._

— No podía dormir— respondió Rose, abrazándose más a su primo.

— Yo tampoco.

Se mantuvieron un rato así, en silencio. Más no se separaron. No, jamás lo harían.

Entonces, James habló.

— ¿En qué piensas?

La pregunta logró desconcertar a la pelirroja por completo. ¿En qué pensaba? En demasiadas cosas. Su cabeza era un maldito remolino de pensamientos. Pensaba en sus padres, en su hermano, en sus tíos y primos. Pensaba en todas aquellas personas a las que James y ella habían lastimado y se preguntaba qué era lo que el futuro les deparaba, si lograrían manejarlo.

Tenía miedo.

— Me preguntaba si todo esto vale la pena— susurró bajito, casi como si no quisiese ser escuchada. Aun así, James la escuchó.

Se separó de ella para así poder verla directo a los ojos. Azul y miel se mezclaron, conectándose como sólo ellos podían.

— Rose, te amo.

Rose sintió como un nudo iba formándose en su garganta y sus ojos se iban llenando de lágrimas que apenas era capaz de contener.

— Yo también te amo, James— aseguró, tomando el rostro del muchacho entre sus manos, no queriendo que el contacto visual se cortase—. Es sólo que tengo miedo. ¿Te has puesto a pensar en qué haremos al final del curso, en el verano? Teddy no va a tenernos escondidos en su casa para siempre.

Tenía un punto.

Después de que fuesen descubiertos besándose por la familia entera, de que los papás de ambo fuesen y les confrontasen completamente enfurecidos y les gritasen cosas horribles (_"¡Aléjate de mi hija en este mismo instante, desgraciado! ¡Esto es enfermizo, por Merlín!"_, _"¿En qué mierda estaban pensando, James, Rose? ¿Es que no saben lo malo que es lo que es lo que han estado haciendo?"_), James sólo tenía una cosa en mente: no permitiría que le separasen de Rose. Había actuado casi por inercia, sin pensar, tomándola de la mano y rezando porque eso de la desaparición conjunta se le diese bien. Habían terminado apareciéndose frente a un edificio de departamentos a las afueras de la ciudad de Londres. Era el edificio donde vivía Teddy.

James hizo que Rose se ocultase en un pequeño callejón y le cubrió con su chaqueta para protegerle del frio. Luego saco su varita y, con todo el cuidado y la discreción del mundo, conjuró un Patronus. Eso dejó a Rose completamente impresionada, no creía que su primo fuese capaz de crear un Patronus tan perfecto y corpóreo. Pero lo hizo, y el alce, robusto y de enormes astas, fue escabulléndose entre las diferentes calles hasta perderse de su vista.

Quince minutos después, Teddy Lupin estaba frente a ellos.

Fue difícil hacer que el metamorfomago comprendiese la situación, y qué decir que la aceptase. No estaba de acuerdo con lo que los adolecentes estaban haciendo, ni un poco, y aún así accedió a ayudarles, ya que comprendía lo que era estar enamorado de alguien que era como de tu propia familia. Sin embargo, ambos casos eran muy distintos: Teddy y Victoire no compartían ningún lazo consanguíneo, James y Rose _sí._

Ya había pasado más de una semana desde que todo aquel lio ocurriese y James y Rose habían estado refugiándose en casa de Teddy, el problema es que al día siguiente tendrían que regresar a Hogwarts, y entonces ya no tendrían posibilidades de esconderse de su familia, en especial de sus primos.

No es que no hubiesen mantenido comunicación con ninguna otra persona más que Teddy. De hecho, sólo hace un par de días atrás, Fred, Albus y Scorpius habían ido a verles, y así fue como todas esas inseguridades y miedos se habían instalado en sus cabezas…

* * *

_Los insistentes golpes en la puerta lograron poner a James de los nervios, así que se precipitó hacia la puerta de entrada del pequeño departamento para poner fin a ese infernal sonido de una vez por todas. Al abrir la puerta se topó con los ojos verdes y fríos de de su hermano Albus, clavándose sobre él como dos dagas. _

— _Debería partirte la cara en dos en este mismo instante por ser tan jodidamente imbécil— siseó Albus, con el seño tan fruncido que sus cejas se juntaron hasta convertirse en una sola._

_James soltó una risa seca y se cruzó de brazos, retándole._

— _Adelante, te espero._

— _No puedo. Estos dos no me dejarían— refunfuñó Albus, señalando a Scorpius Malfoy y Fred Weasley, de pie detrás de él. James posó su mirada en Fred, quien le sonrió cálidamente._

— _Eso es muy cierto— afirmó Scorpius, adelantándose hasta quedar junto a Albus—. ¡Rosie!_

_James se giró y se encontró con Rose, parada en mitad de la pequeña sala. Pronto, la chica se vio atrapada por los brazos de Scorpius en lo que él denominaba un "abrazo de oso", el cual la dejó sin aire._

— _Scorpius…— balbuceó Rose a duras penas—. Yo también me alegro de verte, pero no me dejas respirar._

_Con eso, el rubio la soltó y retrocedió un poco, lo que le permitió a Rose ver a las otras dos personas que aun se encontraban de pie en el umbral de la puerta._

— _Hola, Fred, Albus—saludó con voz dulce. Fred le devolvió el saludo y Albus soltó un gruñido de reconocimiento. James terminó de perder la poca paciencia que aún conservaba._

— _Muy bien, hermanito, seré directo: dime en este instante cuál es tu puto problema._

_Albus soltó un bufido y luego sonrió de forma cínica._

— _¿Cuál es mi puto problema?— habló, y su voz era dura y acusadora—. ¡Jame, ¿tienes una maldita idea de cómo está afectando esto a la familia?!_

_Ante las palabras de su hermano, James empalideció por completo y sus brazos cayeron sus costados, inmóviles. Rose se abrazó a Scorpius, enterrando su rostro en su pecho para ocultar las lágrimas que ahora brotaban por sus ojos mientras éste le acariciaba el cabello en un intento para que se tranquilizase._

_Albus continuó._

— _¿Es que no has pensado en el problema en el que has metido a Teddy? Imagina si se descubre que les está ayudando a ocultarse, cómo reaccionarán los adultos, ¡esto podría provocar que su relación con Victorie terminase! Joder, tío Ron está perdiendo la cabeza, y tía Hermione llora cada noche. Y nuestros padres, James, están muy preocupados, y afectados… todos lo estamos._

— _Albuz, yo…— comenzó James con voz débil, sin realmente saber qué decir, pero aún así con la necesidad de hacerlo. Sin embargo, Albus le interrumpió casi de inmediato._

— _No, James; no he terminado— le cortó—. Les entiendo. Entiendo que se amen. Entiendo lo que es querer a alguien que la sociedad no acepta para que esté contigo. Lo sé, de verdad que sí— hizo una pausa para tomar aire—. Pero tienen que ser realistas y pensar en el futuro. Dudo mucho que la familia alguna vez llegue a aceptar su relación, por lo menos no la mayoría y no por completo. ¿Entonces qué demonios harán? Eventualmente tendrán que tomar una decisión, y eso lo saben muy bien— otra pausa, esta vez más larga—. Van a tener que elegir entre estar juntos y la familia._

* * *

Y esas palabras habían estado dando vueltas en la mente de Rose desde entonces. No importó lo que después dijeron e hicieron Scorpius y Fred para intentar hacerles sentir mejor, ni que, ya a la noche, James le asegurase una y otra vez que todo iba estar bien, mientras ella lloraba en su pecho.

Porque sí, estaban juntos, _¿pero a qué precio?_

La muchacha sintió como su rostro era tomado entre un par de cálidas manos, que la sostuvieron con delicadeza y ternura. Sostuvo la mirada de James con más firmeza, pero ya ni siquiera se molestó en contener el llanto.

James acercó sus rostros, chocando sus frentes y provocando que sus respiraciones se mesclasen.

— Eh, amor, todo está bien, estoy contigo— murmuró James contra sus labios—. Siempre voy a estarlo.

— Mentiroso— dijo la pelirroja entre sollozos incontrolables.

— No miento, Rosie, de verdad— insistió James, y su tono de voz era tan seguro que a la chica le costó trabajo dudar de sus palabras—. Ni aunque quisiese podría estar separado de ti.

Rose frunció el ceño y sorbió ruidosamente por la nariz. Sabía que se veía ridícula, lloriqueando cual cría de cinco años, pero a estas alturas ya le daba igual.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?— le preguntó, escéptica.

— Me refiero al _hilo rojo del destino_— contestó él, dejándola aún más confundida que antes.

— ¿El qué?

El muchacho rió quedamente y luego depositó un suave beso en la frente de Rose antes de responderle.

— ¿Recuerdas el verano pasado, que tú y yo estábamos peleando por ya no recuerdo qué, y que al final terminaste lanzándome uno de esos libros jodidamente-grandes-sin-un-solo-dibujo que tanto te gustan leer?— Rose no pudo evitar reír mientras asentía con la cabeza—. Bueno, después de eso, tú te fuste hecha una furia, pero dejaste el libro. Cuando me agaché a recogerlo, vi que había quedado abierto en una página. Esta hablaba de un hilo rojo del destino. Un hilo rojo invisible que se encuentra atado al dedo meñique y que conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, a pesar del tiempo, del lugar y de las circunstancias. El hilo puede tensarse, enredarse, pero nunca podrá romperse.

James le abrazó aun más fuertemente, besando su cabeza innumerables veces.

— Estaremos juntos— le aseguró ente beso y beso—. No nos van a separar, no mientras viva

Rose se dio cuenta que se había quedado sin palabras y sólo pudo atinar a besarle, con deseo, con ternura y sobre todo con amor.

Porque sí, estaban juntos, y aquello estaba mal de demasiadas formas, y muchas personas se oponían a ello. Aun así, no era su culpa, sino del destino.

* * *

**Lo sé, lo sé, no está tan bien, pero juro que fue lo mejor que pude hacer. Este maldito capítulo fue un dolor de cabeza y me costó horrores escribirlo. Me sentaba frente a mi laptop durante minutos y no salía nada, estuve increíblemente tentada a borrarlo todo como la última vez.**

**Como siempre, pido reviews **_(porfaaaaaaaa, porfaaaaaa, porfaaaaaaaaaaaaaa)_**, aunque sea para decirme que odian esto tanto como yo *carita de perro regañado***

**Por cierto, este es, técnicamente, el último capítulo; ya sólo falta el epílogo, que será chiquito. Intentaré subirlo lo más pronto posible, de verdad. Aunque, les aviso, que saldré de casa durante unos días. Iré al D. F. con una amiga, y juntas iremos al concierto de One Direction ASDFGHJKLÑSDFGHJKHGHDFSDFGHJ lo siento, tenía que decirlo, estoy tan sfghjjkfd ¡Es que los veré, por segunda vez, y gritaré hasta que la garganta me sangre! *_* Aun así, llevo un pedazo adelantado de **_**Segunda estrella a la derecha y hasta que amanezca**_**, y puede que lo suba antes de que me vaya el jueves, si no lo subo antes de ese día, ya será hasta la próxima semana, regreso como el lunes o martes (si ya voy a estar allí, pues aprovecho XDD).**

**Gracias por leerme, y si comentan, aún más ñ.ñ**

**Besos,**

**Pam.**


End file.
